Frozen Souls
by death1500
Summary: Love is powerful, love is what saved her sister, and she doesn't know it, but love will save her. Elsa doesn't know it but she is one of the chosen nine to save the world from the Dark Mage, and will soon embark on a journey to be told through out the centuries to come. And I am the Mirror on the wall have seen it all, one year after the Great Thaw. Eventual Elsa x OC
1. You're not alone

Frozen Souls

**Disclaimer: Remember what you are reading this from… , with that said it should be very clear that this is a fan fiction of Frozen. All rights go to the ones who created this master piece and I must say this is supposed to be my originally story mixed with Frozen. Along with the cover art that is on is not mine but given permission to use link in my bio and just enjoy it on here.**

**The only thing I own is the OC's and the storyline that will unfold.**

**With the disclaimer out of the way I can say that I absolutely love the movie with all my heart and like every other person, love "Let it go" and I am a guy so that means nothing because lots of teens sing this song. The main one I sing is "Let it go" rock cover. **

**Frozen has won the best animated film.**

**Frozen has one for best original song.**

**Enjoy.**

**Elsa's POV**

_**Chapter 1: You're not alone**_

"Don't go! I don't want to let you go!" I screamed hugging the head of a young man.

"Elsa its ok you don't have to cry. Remember-" He had coughed out a little blood that made its way to the surface of his mouth and rolled down his cold cheek. I cried more at that but he held my cheek with his hand that was nearly made of pure ice, while he does this there is a loud bang rings from behind me. But I just couldn't look away from him. "I know it must end this way but just know that the moment I met you that I fell in love with you. Taking that sword was the best thing I could do, because you can live on and grow to have children. Funny I am so scared; being turned into the power I control, ice; its fine I guess the cold never bothered me anyway…" The last words echoed in my head as the rest of his body froze completely over, glass eyes that were once red are now staring into mine.

"Please don't go." I croaked out as the door behind me broke down; I turned to see who it was but it was for a split second before I quickly turned back to the young man that I just had the sudden feeling of sadness that I had for him for some reason; my sister called me with other people as I continued to cry for this mysterious young man that looked to at least to be in his very early twenties.

"I love you too…" My voice cracking and I woke up when a loud boom coming out from the window by a huge gust of wind. It must have been from me by my raging feelings during sleep.

"It's just a nightmare." I told myself in a half-vain attempt to try to not freak out. Surprisingly I convince myself that it was just that.

I sighed and got out of my bed to go to the closet to pick out a nice beautiful dress other than my normal one that I normally wear since this is a special occasion. Today my sister, Anna the princess of Arendelle is turning nineteen… gosh being twenty two makes me feel old. She found Kristoff and both of them are so happy I feel so well sad that I can't feel love.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice was like no other voice when yelling out for someone. My sigh filled the room after the silence fell and I stared into the mirror at my dress modeling it around to see how it would look.

"Wow so beautiful." I whispered, it was a dress that was blue, green, and some pink in mixed with a nice style of ice streams and royal patterns of crowns. Wow I still look like a eighteen year old, I guess that's is good because maybe just maybe I will find someone that falls in love with me… wait I don't need a man… do I? As my self-appreciation and questioning was cut when Anna burst in with that big smile that would probably filled the saddest person with happiness.

"Yes, Anna," I said "I was going just now" I laughed a little at how she was just jumping up and down and complementing me on being very beautiful, which I said the same to her.

I walked to the window that was making Anna cold and since I'm not really bother by the cold so I didn't even noticed maybe I had caused the cold wind from the mountain had come down or maybe I just made it like that but I didn't really know I was still learning all my powers, after I did my sister grabbed my hand.

"Ready to party!?" Anna pumped her free hand in the air and let go for a little bit making some silly dance moves.

"Of course wait… what time is it?" I looked out the window and saw that it was at least nine o'clock in the morning.

"Let's go it is already." She said pulling me and I started to remember.

"Wait Anna," I said. After I told her that I grabbed my shoes and put them. When I turned Anna grabbed hold on my hand which made me yelped and she pulled me laughing.

"Hey Anna what do you want for a birthday gift?' I asked with much happiness from just being with my little sister.

"Hmm. What about a big cake!" Anna said excitedly that she seemed to give me the same enticement since I felt myself bouncing up and down.

"But you're the one that could probably bake, I think I may accidently freeze it." I laughed at her expression as she just remembered that I usually freeze things. She pursed her lips and walked down the hall and stairs with me talking about what we should do later this year and the topic of going to the beach came up which made me really happy. I love the beach and only had been there once before Anna and I broke our sisterly relationship. Once we got to the middle room and got to the second stair case that was going down, we saw Kristoff with Sven looking up at us. Great the reindeer might take another bathroom stop, the last time was a month again on one of our guest.

"Kistoff…" Anna began to say with an apologetic voice, but she smile having seeing her boyfriend. Then he motioned someone to come over which I thought was kind of strange but several men carrying a huge cake came out and I gasp and heard Anna yelp in excitement. When I looked at her she had her jaw hanging down, which made me chuckle a little.

That's when Olaf; a snowman I made with Anna but had went away when we were kids because it melted and on the mountain as I was letting go with my old life. Back then I was different then now. After I was messing with my powers I had remade him but this time somehow he is alive so ever since we have had him around.

"Ohhhh! Anna I hope you like the cake, I helped make it with the frosting and sugar!" He rambled on and on as he looked at the huge cake.

"Oh my goodness Olaf, Kristoff, and the brave reindeer Sven! And of course all the chefs, you all made this day special for me." She leaped and ran down stairs which made me extremely worried me since she could trip.

"Whoa, Anna! Careful please you could trip!" I squeaked as she ran down.

"I'm glad you like it." Kristoff said. Those two made me smile, Anna and Kristoff have such a cute loving relationship. But something about that made me so sad. I could never fall in love with someone without giving my children my curse or having the one man in the world I love leave in fear of me. It's just a scary thing to grow up with that and no one should go through that horrifying experience that I went through.

"Elsa, yooohooo!" Anna was waving her hand in front of my face and without knowing it I was down the stairs next to her. "Come on let's go and celebrate! The whole kingdom is waiting!" She smiled, making me smile back as she pulled us back.

"Yeah, let's go." I said.

Once we got to the door Anna stopped and winked at me saying something that totally caught me off guard. "I think you might meet the man of your dreams." That's what made me blush so much that I thought I a controller of snow was thinking that I could melt from a blush.

Outside the banners announcing Anna's birthday. As I walked around the booths of games and food. But as I walked past people someone in particular caught my eye, it was a boy with snow white hair, much like mine but I should only see some of it from the neck area so that must have meant it was a medium length hair; he wore black clothing that had ice and flower patterns sewed into it like no other type of design I have ever seen. The only thing I couldn't see was his face and didn't get the chance to since he disappeared behind a crowed that he was walking through, he didn't looked like a suspicious man nor looked at me, but I had called a guard and told him about the mysterious young man.

"My queen?" A man by the name of Tim walked to me and offered a tasty looking treat. "A chocolate covered banana?" He asked and held it up a little close to me.

"Oh no thank you but maybe you should ask Sophia over there she has been waiting to have a day that's just the two of you." I said trying to get him to leave me alone he is nice but just a little creepy and obsessive over me. But at last he walked to her and she just hopped up and down clapping as she received the gift. As I did many more things happened and just before I knew it I lost Anna.

The trumpets were blowing to gather the attention of all and on the balcony stood Anna. _When in the world did she get the time to run up there? _I thought to myself looking at her and smiling, she was indeed beautiful and deserved to have this special day.

"Hello all!" She said cheerfully but still nervous. "As you all know it's my nineteenth birthday and I can't thank you all enough for this, this is so crazy cool and I'm so glad that all of you truly do care about me as much as I care for you. I can barely contain myself!" she giggled as the town cheered and were all excited for her.

"So to celebrate my brave one, Kirstoff," at the mention of his name Kirstoff who was in the middle of the town blushed. "And Olaf of course, along with the chefs who made a great tasty cake that all of you can have! Enjoy!"

I smiled, it seems that I have been doing that more often and every time it's because of my happy sister showing me that everyone loves and cares for me. She was growing up as am I. Then one thing no one expected to happen but me had happened.

Anna walked down to meet up with me, as soon as she got down I grabbed her and took her to go get some food and a slice of cake. By this time so much had been happening that it was so fun and crazy fast. It was noon by this point Anna, and I had danced with many people all whom had a little moment with us although to their disappointment we weren't interested. Ate, laughed, and especially made a small ice skating place.

But as our fun seemed to die down we looked at Kristoff who was standing with a box. Then he motioned Anna to come closer to him which she gladly did, I wonder if she was confused.

"Everyone I have something to do." He announced with a shaky voice, he was really nervous and my heart raced as he knelt before Anna. "Anna you and I had been through so much in this past year and I just can't help but ask you this, will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring. She didn't know what to do other than jump on him.

Five weeks ago Kristoff had come to me asking my permission for Anna's hand in marriage. Of course I said yes. He did make Anna happy and I would love Anna to always be happy. With Kristoff that was perfect. Now she was in the spot light when he did it,

"YES!" She squeaked and pretty much nearly killed Kristoff with her tackle hug. The whole crowd started to cheer and for a second I saw that same guy that I saw before only looking confused. He looked around as if he was being watched and then looked towards my sister.

I walked over and said "For you my little sister. I have a little show…" After I said that I rose my arms up and shot out snow forming a huge flower with little bunnies running around it, there were fish, dogs, cats, and even little snowmen. The crowd behind me cheered out loud and it was a nice little touch. I started to do more and more designs of the snow and when I finished I noticed I was exhausted by the time I was done. Jeez that was actually a lot that I did. Once I was completely done I checked around for the expressions, but what I saw was them in shock, before I could run away like my old self they started to clap, it was so amazing having people clap and cheer for something that I had once scared them with and the feeling never died. While scanning through the crowd even more then I saw him again. There I saw the same guy wide eyed, and now that I saw his beautiful red eyes shining in the light which just captured me; I noticed that he was holding his hands close to his chest, and around his hand floating was the thing that shocked me so much. There floating was ice, and snow swirling ever so gently.

My eyes opened so wide I thought that they would pop out, as my heart raced so fast I felt like I was drawn to this one person in the crowd. He started to walk backwards slowly in disbelief, I too didn't believe it either so I couldn't blame him in the slightest.

"Hey Elsa what's the matter?" My sister had asked shaking me till I answered absent mindedly. But before she could say anything else one my guards came up to me.

"My Queen," he said bowing down grabbing the attention of everyone around. "We have visitors… and they don't seem to be well, friendly." My mind wondered a bit but managed to sound strong by saying.

"Take me to them." The people all had strange looks and were full of concern with the noise of their whispers around me.

"That won't be necessary." A man's voice was clearly heard despite the murmurs around filling the unsettling dying silence. His voice was more on the older side of the age scale.

"Queen Elsa, we have heard many things about you." I turned to see a man to be a forty year old. He had a black and red armor with a dragon head on his chest, the armor seemed to be protruding and his legs had the same type of coloring as the top half of his are with wings on his armored boots. His horse was pretty and deserved to be free but was trapped in armor and couldn't leave. His black oily pushed back hair made it seemed obvious he was wanting trouble.

"Your reputation precedes you, you truly are beautiful" I shuddered this guy was a total creep. "I wish to speak." He told me and I looked back at Anna who was holding Kristoff looking at the guy in disgust.

"Go on, speak and let's hear what you want to say." I said calmly looking at the guards to his right, left of him, and back to the weirdo. He had moved his arm slightly to his sword and I balled my fist making ice float up around me.

"I am Morgal and I have been looking for you. A queen needs a king and I intend to be that man for you. A magical queen, and I a king should be wedded." Now that is really weird and made me shiver along with wanting to throw up my breakfast and other food.

"Listen I told my sister she couldn't get married to someone she just met other than Kristoff whom she known for a long time, so I am going to follow those words and also I wouldn't marry you. Now if that's all this conversation is over." As I was to walk away I felt something so unnatural coming from him, already I was getting mad at such a stupid thing to talk about for my hand in marriage, not only that that guy is just ugly. He had scars on both left and right cheek going down to his mouth and chin.

"I did not come all this way to be rejected." Morgal yelled drawing his sword, "Listen here snow queen, I need you, and I am offering you a deal that would be much nicer than the alternative; I mean your beauty will save you and you have a power I need to have. And I don't do well with my temper so I would accept. Or would you be fine with your kingdom going to war because of you?"

I started to get angry and snow around me started to float up, this was dumb who would say such a stupid thing not only that but I wasn't one who had a great temper when it came to creeps like this.

"I wouldn't be the cause of war and goes to war over some silly thing of not be able to marry? Along with that I don't have a good temper either so beat it." I yelled at him while the crowd murmured.

"I see… I guess you don't want accept my hand in marriage."

"Why would I marry someone as ugly, not only that but someone who I just met not even five minutes ago and threatens war!?" My voice was increasing as the amount of ice and snow seemed to reflect it.

"Hmm. I guess you passed…" He said as his hand pulled away from his blade that had been sheathed. He then smiled and walked to me, which made the snow tuned into sharp ice ready to launch in case.

"What?" I asked, "What do you mean, why are you?" I was so confused at his sudden actions made me question what's going on around me. "And don't try anything I won't hesitate to attack." I commanded sternly feeling kind of proud of myself.

"My queen, we ask that you may forgive us but we met so many people much like yourself… well minus the powers but we wanted to see what type of ruler you are, and if you are worthy for us to serve." He said continuing, "You are not the only one with powers mind you."

'_Say what?' _I thought to myself. He had just claim he had powers or at least knows someone who does, I was actually getting excited; not only I saw someone with the same type of powers but I am talking to someone who does have powers and maybe a different form.

"Wait so what do you mean?" I was looking at him then turned to my sister seeing her face change to one that is a mix of disbelief and wonder.

"My lady you are the only one we find worthy to defend and with that little test I see you are smart, strong, and yet use your voice while only using your powers to protect and create joy. Please allow us to be your servants." He seemed to be speaking the truth but I wasn't really going to trust him just yet, a guard must have had the same idea because as if it was his queue, he had come to my side and whispered.

"My queen you can't possibly consider... I mean they almost attacked." He was super nervous, I heard his voice shaken with fear.

"Fellow people I need to clarify, I wish to protect the queen for she and I have the same type of abilities. She the 'Snow Queen', and I the 'Lighting King.' So all hear me, Gregory, Trevor, and I have left our home from the siege of war that had been plaguing my town and the way my home town was taking over was the test I had tested you with because our queen was foolish." He explain turning to me and back at the people.

"So what is your answer…? Snow Queen?" Morgal asked me looking genuinely truthful. He put his sword down onto the ground and said "As the God as my witness I swear that I will not do anything to you or anyone here."

"Milady, I beg you to consider the fact these men are appearing very un-trust worthy." He said and making look at Morgal with a plan cropping up in my head.

"_Maybe if I accept I could have guards keep an eye on him from a distance, and if he does anything that may seem treason to what he is claiming, then I could arrest him." _I thought to myself; I realized that I was starting to act different then what I normal act like and I was starting to get a tiny bit worried because I must be losing my marbles.

"I appreciate your offer of defense…" At this he looked at me and I swear I saw lighting flashing through his eyes, I nearly peed myself right there because that was frightening, "I agree to it, but I will only allow you to stay in the guard towers for the time being." I didn't want those brutes near the town, then again what was I doing; first of all my mind is still focusing on the mysterious man I said with white hair and snow floating around him, then these guys showed up… maybe they might all have some kind of plan but if I learned anything from meetings from other kingdoms, it's that you make sure your enemies are closer to you then your friends, just in case they may attack.

"That will be perfect, thank you my Queen, and once again I apologize for scaring you and your people." He bowed and looked about the rest of the crowd. "Well celebrate and we shall take our leave and set our supplies down at the tower, but of course we need guidance." With that asked the guard on my right, who was probably at this point peeing himself, to go and show them their new home.

After they had left the party didn't seem to be the same, although Anna made it so much fun everyone thought it was the best birthday yet. The day past by so quickly that when night came I was still full of energy. The dancing went on out in the town, while Anna stayed out I used my powers to give an amazing show while trying not to think of the new men who have approached. But I knew that they weren't to be trusted in the back of my mind; once they have left I made sure everyone knew why I did what I did and that they understood it was important that they remain at least allies with our kingdom then enemies attacking it.

While the party went on my magic had drained all the energy out of me since I used it so much to make different structures. When I finally went up to my castle into my room, I had fell onto my bed and sighed. A lot of things went through my head and worry about the man Morgal but I pushed it aside, since it was a creepy and really stupid thing to accept his offer but what was really weird was that… "Test" or whatever; but then the thought of Him came to mind and I felt dizzy as my heart started to beet fast. As I was thinking about this… a gust of wind blew open my window making me jump and fall to the floor.

"Ouch my buuttt." I said in a whining voice, great now I was acting like a little kid again.

"You know you shouldn't trust him." A voice spoke this voice was unlike any other in the world. It was a strong, powerful, and yet a gentle sweet kind of voice. I turned to the window area blocked by the bed so I slowly poked my head out to see who it was, for some reason, I'm acting like my old self like when Anna and I played together. Once I saw who it was I was speechless. The same boy from the party today was sitting with his back against the wall-side of the window; glinting in the moonlight was he snow white hair that was long and stuck up from the left side just a little bit, his red eyes captivated me into dreaming a future with this guy… _"WHOA hold up right there Elsa!"_ I mentally scolded myself now and tried to think but my mental self had won my little fight.

"_Don't go thinking such rash thoughts you are still a young maiden." _Oh great now here comes a lecture on not looking at guys and getting caught up with them. Just when I was about to have a little lecture in my head the boy's eyes darted away from mine and looked about my room. His face looked young like about seventeen or even nineteen, much like me. He had a sighed to which cold icy air flowed out making me drool over him.

"_ELSA!"_ I screamed at myself inside my own head. _"Ok, ok, let's just try to focus and demand what he is doing and if he doesn't leave then I will make him… I am not going to be kind hearted to some stranger that just barged in here uninvited and from my window for crying out loud, oh my God. This day…" _I thought to myself and looked at him as I got to my feet.

"How… who are you?" My voice must have sounded cold because when he looked back he had flinched.

"I apologize my Queen, but I just wanted to warn you. Listen I am someone who travels a lot... a hermit if you will," He sounded so young to be travelling, "And for five years, when I was seventeen I had searched far and wide for people like you." He spoke.

"_So much for my guesses of him being seventeen or even a teen for that matter, he is the same age as me!" _I looked at him with confusion.

"Hold on, who exactly are you?" I asked.

"Well then may I come in and explain? Don't worry I would attack I promise you that, I wouldn't hurt you. Besides you are too strong, cute, and innocent for me to hurt you." That made me blush. I probably shouldn't have said yes but I did, I should just make a list of how many stupid things I have done today… not to mention freezing Sven by accident.

He got down from the window and entered the room I was in and sat on the end of the bed. He motioned for me to sit which I did on the far opposite side which he just seemed to smile and not mind.

"My name is Virgil…Virgil Crymyst. I come from a faraway kingdom, you may have heard of it, its name is Siranna. Within its walls a great man named Francis Martian lives. I was the son of a poor family, whom are peasants. When I was born it was when my mother was curse to have a fourth child with a gift many would kill for. Magic. My family had learned of my ice magic when I was five years old, since then they had treated me like trash and as if I want to hurt them. My Mother and Father would often tell me when I got mad." He said something that I was often told and I knew it so when he had spoken we said it at the same time.

"Conceal don't feel."

"Conceal don't feel." We said in unison which made us blush, or at least I blushed.

"How did you…" He was about to ask but I already knew what he was going to say.

"My parents told me the same." I said quietly but it seemed he heard me.

"Well you're not alone… one day when I was thirteen my family was invited to a ball for the king. Naturally they were so excited that they had been invited to a party that was for something we wouldn't normally be invited to. They had been overjoyed so they decided all of us could go. My four other siblings plus myself, which it scared me because I was worried my powers would be revealed to everyone that would be there. We went to the ball but to my dismay my parents had ordered my two older brothers to be the ones to take care of me so that I won't reveal myself. The only one who wasn't allowed to watch over me was my sister and since she was pretty one who had a chance to get married to the nobles that may be attending. Of course she wanted to take care of me rather than my two brothers. They never liked me and wanted my powers so since they couldn't have them I was tormented by those cruel jack…" he paused and stared at the mirror for a second while I was wondering what was exactly happening to him.

"Twelve years they tortured me… beat me so much I have scars on my arms and back." I cringed at the torment he must have gone through and somehow I felt like I was meant to hold and help him through it. "But anyway, when we were at the party my brothers had told me to stay put while they found two girls to dance with and have a 'good time with,' of course I knew what they meant. I stayed seated just playing with my powers for a little bit before a very beautiful woman had approached me. She was the Queen just staring at me wondering what I was doing at the table just sitting there." He blushed slightly from what I could see, the boy in front of me was just dreamy. He was just absolutely adorable.

"She had shocked me by showing up that I had fell off my chair and looked up at her. Queen Veronica, Francis' wife. She asked me if I would like to dance and who was I to refuse the queen herself? As we danced which was for me the hardest thing ever because I don't know how to dance, thankfully she just smiled and talked to me. She asked why was I not enjoying her party and I explained that my brothers didn't want me to have fun for messing with them last week; she bought the lie although I think she knew why." He shifted around and chuckled so adorably. "When the king himself had saw me dancing with her and called me over to talk, of course once I did he asked to explain myself to which I told him the full story; to my surprise he asked me to live with them for then one."

When he had finished that he looked to the ceiling with such a dreamy expression, hard to believe that he is twenty two when he looks like a really cute teenager. He turned to me and some of his hair fell a little to the side and spiked up a little only when he leaned. He stared straight into my eyes and he just stared, I began to get uncomfortable and said some dumb thing like "Will you turn some, other place out there?" which most likely sounded stupid to him but to my surprise he chuckled and I heard under his breath.

"So cute." That made my cheeks heat and turn red as fire.

"I had gladly accepted," he continued getting up and walking towards the window places his hands on the wood instantly freezing it frozen solid. "And one year later the kingdom had falling into war in which I had served for my king. When I fought I had exposed my powers to everyone… magic in my kingdom is treated as the devil's works and 'Witchcraft' which I think is stupid. But when I did that my own friends had been ordered by my king to arrest me… they refused. And even though the king was like my second father he had no way to go against the ancient laws he had been forced by his own kingdoms way of life to seize me, the one person he called 'My closest thing to a son' that is when he told me that he must take me to prison for not obeying the laws but then said to his men that were next to him to run and "find" me." He held up his arm which I think he was holding his chest and sighed.

"He had said that I must go and live on rather than be held in a kingdom repressing my talents." He had a shaky voice, I think he was crying a little. "Since then I have made my journey to find anyone like me, with magic. I travelled so far and met so many wonderful people, and bad ones. Most were just crazy thieves living off of stealing from wondering merchants. But then I met Morgal… he had found me during his search for a girl named Dawn and her brother Michael. They were said to have the power of lighting. When I asked why he just said they owed him." He looked at me with his soft gaze and I understood what he meant. Morgal had taken one of their powers, but I didn't know how I knew but I didn't and didn't want to know how he did it.

"Morgal murdered Michael. Right in front of his younger sister, using his magic he took his powers and then wanted more of it since Michael had a twin sister with the same gifts, he aimed his sights on taking her power. But I had stopped him, tracking him down I finally found and fought him for the first time. Ever since then he had been obsessed with looking for anyone with magical powers and specific, ice…" He had a look of pity, "Then he heard from a merchant about you, which is the same way I heard and found you. Only I beat Morgal here, luckily but I just didn't know how to approach you. You see he isn't lying about what happened to his past and how his town was over taken. Because his queen had been foolish to marry in her desperate attempt to have a child, she basically gave her kingdom to the men she had fought for years."

"But why would he…" I said but discontinued my sentence because Virgil had finished it for me.

"Why would he do the same thing? I don't know the reason why, he is just an insane man with loose mind hanging onto his sanity by a string." He said coldly, it made me flinch just a little.

"Now I just want to find and save anyone from that insane man, find people like me, and learn to control this power of mine. Then I met you, you and me are the same… you are a beautiful queen, the merchant wasn't lying about that, a truly beautiful Snow Queen." Virgil finished, his voice becoming a whisper toward the end of his explanation. Before I knew that he was done I was leaning into him, why? I don't know and maybe may not ever know, all I could feel is that I am fated to meet him. Still I don't know whether to trust him but he certainly is better than that weird Morgal.

Virgil had turned around completely and with his long black coat that was flowing like the paintings of the Grim Reaper's cloth, he pulled a ball out of the left side from the inside of the coat.

"Here I want you to have this. Elsa, be careful around him and remember I am watching and going to do whatever I can to help whenever you need it." Then he grabbed my hand and placed the ball in my palm, there I stood which I didn't know when I did but apparently I was standing rather than sitting. I was blushing like a little girl, blushing at a guy I just met and who had an effect on my heart for some odd reason, I just met him and here he is holding my hand and I don't want him to let go.

But he did just that, before he could I caught a glimpse of his red eyes, and his equally red cheeks showing that he too didn't want to let go. When he did I looked down at the ball, but when I did look down it wasn't just a ball but a snow globe. I have heard of them but never seen one in person. This was beautiful, inside it had two people with a child next to another set of two people and this time having three children, and a castle behind looking like mine. For a moment I felt happy, but when I looked up to say thank you… Virgil was gone. I hope I get to tell him thank you, and that in the back of my head I knew I would see him again soon, which was exciting. Then I just realized how tired I was and placing the snow globe on the counter I changed into a proper sleeping gown and drifted off into the state of pure bliss inside my dream land.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I will try to write another one soon. Remember if you liked it then review, the more reviews the better for me to improve on becoming a writer, but one last thing is that I am absolutely crazy for this but losing interest slowly because I been overdoing it on Frozen so I will take like a small… well maybe a day break from it… who am I kidding I can't do that I am just going to go watch the movie when my beautiful girlfriend gets back from West point, NY. Been there and I loved it.**

**Have a good day and don't freeze solid, stay warmish.**


	2. Prophecy of nine

_**Hello all, this is the author and just want to let you guys know that the chapters will be in POV so sorry but I may change it later to a 3**__**rd**__** person POV, so anyway. This is Virgil Crymyst's Point of View.**_

_**Chapter 2: Prophecy of the Nine**_

I landed on ground with a hard thud it hadn't hurt my body, for one it was at the most a ten foot drop, and two I am a lot stronger than most people. After a second I rose slowly hearing the empty silence, a nice breeze whisked through the air caressing my face and running its invisible windy fingers through my long hair. My white hair was slightly spiked up and I had to have it like that often to make my sister giggle when we played. I started to walk into a huge garden, it had been model as a beautiful snowflake pattern, it looked amazing, and then I saw ice sculptures crazy being that it was in summer time but maybe Elsa had permafrost them.

"Wow," I whispered, and watched the cold air that had escaped from my mouth, making contact with the warm air. "So amazing." I finished, shuffling leaves as I passed through grass as I walked to the hedges to examine the animals, then I walked to check out the beautiful ice sculptures made by Elsa.

"So you found your way here… Virgil." Morgal's voice came out from the darkness to my right, spinning around to meet his ugly face that I had scared once before, I saw him from the moonlight. "Impressive you found me, Virgil; I didn't expect you to actually follow me for revenge for … someone named Michael. And now you try to stop me from killing the Snow Queen." He said drawing his blade from its sheath.

"I won't let you kill her, she hasn't done anything wrong and neither did Michael, I am not looking for revenge, but only justice." I raised my hand up to form a sword made of ice. "You had no right to take his life, and no right to continue to live after that!" I yelled at him only to get a chuckle that sounded like a pig and a horse laughing at the same time.

"Who are you to keep a man away from his destiny? Virgil, I am destined to rule this pathetic world and nothing will stop me!" This guy is absolutely insane; there is no sign of him being human, only a complete monster hell-bent on ruling the world. That isn't normal or remotely close to being so, no one in a right mind would think that.

"I will kill you now then, you are too far gone to even consider saving, you don't deserve to breathe the air Elsa breathes." I said to him with hate, and disgust.

"Why, should you fight me, I only came here to offer you a chance to join my cause, and as for Elsa well she will have my children. Then I will kill her." He told me his sick twisted plan making the contents of my last meal want to come up and meet the man who made my body push it up, but I held back the throw up barley.

"Like hell you aren't, and don't you dare speak her name you son of a-" I stop myself from speaking even further and just charged at him but two steps into my sprint he shot a blue-black bolt of lightning that could hardly be seen, but thanks to the fact that it was more blue than black I had jumped out of the way, only to feel the pain of the lightning run through my body and suffer the agony of a thousand needles stab me.

"You should have accepted my offer and now you will die, Virgil Crymyst your name is disgusting to even say but I must tell you in a formal way, I shall have your soul." Like hell he isn't, this guy is just crazy. As I thought this I got to my feet after being blown into a tree from the bolt and stomped onto the ground, ice shot out from underneath the earth like a spider attacking its prey. The ice turned into piercing needle pointed daggers; unfortunately Morgal had sidestepped to the right so that only his left arm got scratch which pissed me off even more. I threw my arm in a fashion similar to how you throw a rock at someone you don't like, but instead it was to form an icy blast from my palm.

"Think that would work!?" He shouted at me as a blue aura flew at him with a speed that is hardly ever seen unless you count the lightning that falls from the sky. The beam of ice, or ice beam but I had named it "Frost bite" flew at him only to meet his arms that protected his face.

"Don't test me Morgal!" I shouted and did the same with my other hand shooting another blast of frost bite at him, this time he started to form a black shadowy like energy, and used it as a shield with his left arm that had been cut deeper than I thought, since it was squirting out blood, and used his right to fire a blast of dark magic fused with lightning at me, I stopped one of my blast and used my left arm to counter the right by making an icy shield and launched it with such force that it broke of his connection with the beam of energy, and my ice shield.

"I guess you are as strong as me." He said and an evil grin appeared on his smug ugly face, he then did something I didn't expect, as if the noise wasn't enough to wake Elsa or alert anyone he shouted out loud. "Guards! Come quick an assassin!"

"_What the heck!?" _I thought to myself but as soon as the thought came Morgal shot a blast of lightning that hit my chest so hard it felt that it had punched through my whole body and made a hole. In short of a sentence it hurt like hell.

As soon as it was over, I flew into a nearby tree that I had slowly backed up closer too over my blast of ice. It only took five seconds to recover but with every second it was like an hour because by the time I got to my feet the moment Morgal had went in for a stab to my stomach, I had rolled over and kicked out a blast of ice that was like the smooth side of a hammer making Morgal fly. As soon as he landed next to the left side of the house, which was surprising to me because I could kick so hard and so far, but the satisfaction left when I saw the light of the torches the guards were carrying came into view.

"Great." I said as I got up to my feet and sprinted to the same area that I had landed when I left Elsa's room. When I thought of it, it made me seem like I was doing something that shouldn't be done until I was married, making me blush slightly; stupid brain doesn't want to grow up and accept the fact I am twenty two.

As soon as I stopped an arrow was shot at me and nearly hit my foot, gasping at the thought of nearly losing my foot and not only that I was about to watch my toes come right off. As I finished staring at the arrow another one came cutting through the air making my eyes widen. The guards had yelled at me as some of them had picked up Morgal as he lay there unconscious, which I didn't think I could do but happy I was that strong, I then made a ice pillar under my footing to lift me up so fast it was only five feet then I jumped making me go up to at the most twenty-five feet in the air. Sadly the moment I stepped down onto the beautiful roof slabs, I started to slide down.

"Uh oh… no, no, no, NO!" I said as I quickly formed ice spikes at the bottom on my shoes and punctured the slabs. "Too close for comfort, wait there are guards chasing me…" My breath was cut short when I turned to see the first volley of arrows which were sent to me. "Great!" I yelled in stress as my feet moved on their own and ran up the roof.

Click, clang, click, ching. The noise of my ice spikes and the arrows hit the roof, the sounds surely woke up Elsa that much was certain.

"Get him!" I heard the guards yell and Morgal cursing aloud at their failed attempts to hit my moving form. That's until I give them a fair shot because when that happened it was thanks to the amazing view I had of the kingdom. The citizens where partying happily unaware that there is a battle going on, bliss was inside them all; I even saw Anna the princess herself, dancing wildly with her future husband. I had been there when the proposal happened so all I knew about the princess was that she was Elsa's sister and that she was getting married to a hiker of all things but I supposed love is love.

When I was done noticing the beautiful kingdom, I felt a sharp pain rip throughout my body, an arrow cut through the side of my leg. I looked down and gripped the area which was now bloodied, another arrow soared through the sky cutting my arm, then another on my thigh. The guards had better aim then I had thought, usually I never had to dodge arrows unless it was bandits. I had darted to go over the small ledge hoping that it would provide at least the tiniest bit of cover, to my thanks God must have been watching me. Once I got there I heard the guards yell out that they needed to reload the crossbows, and regular bows.

This was my chance and my only one most likely so I took it and jumped for it showing myself to the guards on the other side of the castle. They seemed to not know what was happened because when I fell down and hit the ground my sudden appearance made at least one of th3 four have a heart attack.

"Hello." I said with a care free smile, then I had punched one in the gut but the metal must have soften the blow, and the other in the same area, now there was two left so I had jumped a little and grabbed the faces and pushed them both down to the ground, their heavy helmets and armor did most of the work so that was a plus one for me.

"Sorry!" I yelled running out to the exit of the garden, there I heard the doors opening, curiosity is a powerful thing to fight and I had lost the battle of keep running, or turn to see how the person coming out is. Why did it peak my curiosity I do not know, but there The Snow Queen, Queen of Arendelle… Elsa in all her beautiful ran in a blue silk dress that had lines of snow patterns, and a snowflake, came running out with guards.

"Crap." I said then jumped over the ledge landing on ice that I had made thanks to my powers, when I looked up I heard the guards yelling at each other about me being around the area and to search. I had no choice and held onto the snow with my ice spiked shoes that I had to recreate since when I fell off the roof the shatter on the impact of the ground, I had power over ice and snow, but that extends into water as well. Using the ice as a raft and pulling and pushing the waves to knock me on the docks, I got to the town in no time.

But once I got there people were shouting and running around as Morgal's little henchmen roomed around looking for me. I forgot that they also knew about me. Great that was perfect, years of going to kingdom and kingdom not being spotted by stupid goons of the one I hate and this kingdom with another powerful ice making human like me, he had got here and done something to earn her trust, most likely by his black magic.

Once I got to the dock I had ran up, to the town square but I had almost gotten spotted by one of the guards that I had punched, surprisingly they got here before me, and recover along with getting on horses, then again I did only hit them in the armor but only where their guts where meant to be.

"Stupid guards." I said to myself, as I darted to between buildings, it was a dump, spiders on the wall, trash littered the floor making it nearly impossible to step across. "Jeez." I said as I froze the surrounding area to rid of anything that wanted to bite me or the trash on the floor that made me nearly trip.

That's when I heard Anna's voice, I had heard it before but that was for a tiny bit, like a second or two. Still it was enough for me to remember how it sounded, she was telling everyone to go to their homes and that the party is over, thanks for coming, and that the guards will be around everyone to protect them. I was looking at the passing people as they screamed at the announcement of there being an "assassin" in the area by one of the guards.

"Great," I said to no one in particular I said as I began to join the commotion, "Anna thinks I'm the bad guy, or at least I hope not."

"Ma'am." A guard came up to Anna and spoke more. "Princess and assassin is in the kingdom and has tried to kill the queen, he has white hair, red eyes, and can control ice, like Queen Elsa. I have seem it with my own eyes." Anna's eyes began to widen as she heard the news that must be the same guard that shot me with an arrow. The man next to her, I believe his name was Kristoff held her and said something along the lines of "We got to find Elsa."

"Great, now she knows," I said "Got to get out…" I said as my legs carried my body towards a bunch of boxes to hide.

"Go check on Elsa, guards be on alert!" Anna told them but was countered by Elsa's voice.

"Anna! We have to go to the castle." She came and all the panic seemed to subside within moments of her appearing.

"But Elsa! They just said an assassin tried to." Anna was cut by Elsa's raised hand.

"No one tried to attack me but its best that we just go back and have the guards be on look out," Elsa looked around, I had poked my head out with my hood over my white hair so that it would be a little easier to hide, in case if someone were to spot me.

"Why would someone try to kill Elsa?" One man asked, "If he has the same powers as her then why kill someone that could change the kingdom?" He continued.

"Milady, it has to be that Morgal had tried to kill you, why did you accept his offer." The guard had asked bowing.

"I don't know, I thought we could keep him close that way if he tried something we can arrest him." Elsa seemed confused though, had Morgal done something when he introduced himself? Use his dark magic on her? Many thoughts ran through my head, but before I could settle anything; I saw that there was a walking snowman, and a reindeer from the corner of my eye, they went to the three and the reindeer had picked Anna, and Elsa up while Kristoff put the walking… snowman?

"What the?" I whispered first off, seeing a snowman in the winter is common, but in summer! No way not only that but it was alive with a small little cloud hovering over him… it sounded like a him at least, and he was moving around; I knew that snow and ice powers were powerful but seeing a creation of Elsa move and run around. That is mind boggling. As the five of them left, I looked around and made my way across but with my luck I was spotted by one of Morgal's little goons, he charged at me with his chipped sword, as if that didn't make a scene he shouted out to the world.

"THE ASSASSIN!" Once he said that, the guards, towns-people and even the animals looked at me. There was no point in hiding my face, hair, or even powers… I had let him get close enough for me to sidestep and twist his hand forcing him to drop the sword and balling my fist along with coating a thick sheet of ice, I brought it down on his back; the damage he must have taken was more than enough to at least knock him out, which it did due to his lack of armor.

Before I could even feel satisfied about knock him out, a rock hit my head… then another, and more came followed by an arrow actually flew by hitting the stone street making it snap in half. I just remember my scraps and just felt the little pain of my previous encounters with the volley of arrows on the roof. Thankfully my adrenalin was driving my body to move and not feel that much pain from the wounds that I was able to walk, but the constant rocks and arrows flying at me made me feel like the adrenalin wasn't enough to keep the pain of being called a monster by the towns-people were saying.

I had to make my move, flee or fight an entire kingdom, with two powerful magic users, one of which is now thinking I was out to kill her, the other I hope to actually kill. I choose to flee, it was the best option and besides I'm not one to harm innocent people, especially if they are misguided by an insane man who knows how to act.

Before I knew it, two hours had passed by and I had made it to the forest, and into a clearing full of moss covered rocks. Warm air hitting my face, it had been such a long time since I felt…warmth, warmth of my sister's, and my mother's hugs. This warmth was that kind of warm feeling that made you feel like you can lay down and not really have a care in the world. But what made me nervous was there were only three reason I could feel warm, one… love, the love you feel with a family member or a special someone, two was that there has to be magic around… powerful magic, and three there has to be fire or an intense heat source. If there was a fire I would see flames, and put them out with ease. The only thing is with Elsa I had felt warm… like this.

"_What could it be?_" I thought to myself while I got comfortable on a mossy rock that made me feel really strange. Then it moved, it actually moved under my butt, goose bumps came creeping up on my arms making me shiver with the thought of spiders for an odd reason. I hate spiders… but these were no spiders rather these were real living rocks, it wasn't possible well then again I did have magic.

"Hey get off my back!" A raspy voice said, and I did as it said or rather I just stood up out of shock.

"What the!? Where are you, show yourself!" I shouted out loud. "I will freeze this place and you into oblivion if you don't show yourself now!" my voice came out as threatening and evil which I really didn't want to have it like that.

"Oh really?" I heard another voice coming from the right of my side so I turned to it only to see a mass movement of rolling boulders, now I seen some strange stuff in my past. For example when I was travelling I had met a sea creature trapped in ice that must have been when dinosaurs existed, I had freed it from its icy prison; my powers over making ice can actually freeze over tings or even take ice and turn it into water. Long with ice powers, the other types of things I could control and most likely Elsa can to is the wind, sky, snow, ice, water, and temperature around, man I really have to explain the concept to Elsa.

"Freeze us into oblivion you say?" Now there were little human rocks rolling and walking around me, saying things such as "What does he want?" or other things. I checked for the source of the voice and saw a very crack old looking rock which must be their leader. "Are you implying you have ice magic like the Queen?" it said again, it seemed to be a boy based on the sound of the voice being on the more gruff side of the sound spectrum.

"Yes… I do have power; now that I answered a question you answer mine, what are you?" I asked respectively not trying to have a rock jumped and sit on me, I mean they are living rocks so if I get some pissed off they may end up doing that.

A moment of silence passed, that was uncomfortable and especially that the wind howled its wolfish howl throughout the dense night, that only had the moon as its light; the light had shined down onto the moving rocks.

"We are trolls… what do you think we are?" My eyes were wide open, my jaw was open probably down to the floor. That was insane, I stared down at the one who had spoken.

"You're kidding right? I seen trolls, and there is no way you guys are trolls." I said looking around at the self-proclaimed "trolls" that were staring at me.

"No, now it's my turn to ask, what are you doing here?" I stared blankly before I said.

"I was running away, trying to avoid the guards, now if you will excuse me I will…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because before I could an old sounding voice came behind me, I saw an old looking "troll" the way I could tell that it was an old by the way it had glowing stones, more so than the other rock trolls; he had a huge grassy blanket.

"Why are you running if you have magic, then stand up for yourself if you say so." The old rock troll said looking up at me with eyes of study, he was clearing seeing how strong I was with magic.

"You don't understand, if I do that then that would mean hurting innocent people, going against Elsa and her kingdom, not to mention I don't want to fight her. Now if it was the other dark mage it would be a different story and reason." I said just to clarify anything, I furthered my explanation, "I can handle an army, or the dark mage but both alone? No way. Along with that he has Elsa's trust which I have slightly I hope, and if I ruin that she may have me killed as if I would be a threat." I said slightly sad.

"Hmm, so it would appear. I see you are extremely strong with magic. Tell me please your name?" He asked of me and I didn't feel like it was a big deal telling a troll my name so I nodded and said.

"Virgil Crymyst." I stated loud and clearly.

"Oh my… please young one come with me." And with that he turned and walked off past the center and stood looking at the center of the place and back to me. I looked at him and walked to the center and chuckled slightly for several reasons but the main one is that I was just wasting time but figured maybe I could get some information from these magic trolls, and walked to the spot I suspect he wanted, once there he nodded in approval then began to say aloud. "Virgil Crymyst your destiny has been told to me long ago, back when the Queen was still a young girl, she had come here after harming her sister and the royal family came for help. Since then after seeing her future and the family leaving I had a vision from…" he shuddered slightly and after a long pause then continued to say his speech. "The vision came from a mirror." I stood there in the center blinking repeatedly.

"A mirror, told you about **my **future? Tch that is just soooo believable." I exaggerated the 'so' part and put much emphasis on the 'my' part as well. "Listen maybe I thought you can help me out but now I see you all are crazy talking boulders and I am more crazy for talking to you all, hell I don't even know if you guys are real!" I said getting ready to turn before I felt a strong magical presence come… well come seemingly out of nowhere.

"I am not crazy!" the old troll snapped making me back up a little just in case he would jump on my back. "Listen to me Virgil you are one of the chosen nine to end the dark mage's rule, Morgan, the man of darkness." The troll raised both arms up and down for some reason and stared at me intently. "You and Elsa." He finished.

"I don't know anyone named "Morgan" but you came close to someone I do know with dark magic and he is Morgal. I will cut you some slack since you're an old rock." I said gritting my teeth for having to say that stupid mage's name, and rubbed the back of my head and stared into the night sky seeing the stars they always looked so beautiful and so great, it takes me back to my past when my sister and I used to run our my hold village during winter and I would blast her with small snowballs and she get snow and dump it all over me, since I wasn't affected by the cold it didn't really matter. Those were the day… now they are long gone and I don't even know if she is alive.

"I'M NOT JUST AN OLD ROCK!" The troll yelled at me making me jump out of my thoughts of the past and I looked back down with my mouth slightly open. I didn't hear the rest of the trolls talking behind me until I had actually paid attention to my surroundings and not just to the old man or rock troll. "Ah… Morgal, not Morgan, that's his wife I think but what do I know, I only get the things that the mirror tells me." I looked at the troll with a blank facial expression.

"I was right you are crazy, and I don't even think Morgal will ever get married to an unlucky woman." I turned and only got seven steps into my walk out of the troll home when I heard a loud echo of power in a voice.

"Virgil!" Boomed a voice making all sound seem to stop as well as time as well. "Elsa… I know why she allowed Morgal to stay in her kingdom," I noticed when I turned back to face the old troll I saw his eyes bright white, he spoke again saying "Stay and let me tell you."

He was possessed by something strong, a spirit is likely but to possess something with magical properties within them is extremely hard for spirits, so it was by something that I didn't know. Even with all the research I done in the past of magic and the spirit realm and everything about the bodies or life, none said anything about magical creatures being able to be possessed by something other than another wizard or mage.

"What?" I asked looking at the creature with my red eyes staring into the white ones. His voice was so different but at the same time it was the same as he trolls. Two voices in one vocal box.

"Morgal had poisoned Elsa, she looked into his eyes and was hit with a dark spell that only could be used once a day, this spell is extremely powerful. It can be used to alter the thoughts of one's mind and poisons the victim like a cobra does." My eyes widened as I quickly looked for the direction I came from, to no avail. I couldn't find it, damn. The thought of Elsa being in trouble actually hurt my heart, I haven't felt the pain of losing someone close but for some reason I just felt so hurt by the knowledge of Elsa poisoned.

My heart as skipping beats as my brain thought of Elsa, a beautiful young woman with her life ahead of her and now she was poisoned, and in Morgal's hand. I haven't felt such pain, such rage, and such… love before… is this actual love?

The only time I actually felt love was when I met a girl back when I was sixteen, in Corona. My memories of the girl came flooding into my head making me remember when I met her.

_I remember it was on a cloudy day when I was knocked to the ground by the force of someone running at top speed. My torn peasant looking brown cloak I had flying through the streets of Corona._

"_Hey watch it!" I said to the person that had bumped into me, I looked up at the figure to see who it was but of course I wouldn't recognize them in anyway, and the person had a hood over._

"_I watch it!? You were the one in MY way!" It was a girl, obvious by the sound of her voice, it was way too high to be a young boy's. She lifted her hood revealing flowing red hair out onto her shoulders, her brown and stunning yellow eyes looked deep into my red ones. She was in short… very, very cute. She had dropped a few things and quickly grabbed, place, and looked back for some reason._

"_OVER HERE! SHE'S THIS WAY!" voices calling in the distance forcing me to break the gaze of the cutie in front of me to check who caused the noise of footsteps. When I looked down she was in shock, she probably was running away from the guards or whoever it maybe._

"_Help me…" She asked in a squeaky voice, "I just stole food, I need it and they have enough to last them a year, yet they…" She didn't get to finish as seven guards came into view._

"_I guess I have no choice." I said, I was way to kind and if someone needed help and if they were sincere, which she was, I am willing to help. Grabbing her arm and her stolen goods, I sprinted with her opposite from where the guards stood, it took us a while to shake the guards off but when we did it was thanks to an open alley._

"_Why are you?" She looked at me and I covered her mouth and stared to the right side where the guards finally came and ran pass by, they didn't seem to wonder if the thief and accomplice choose to hide in a dark alley but the more luck we had is always the better._

"_I am helping because you needed it." I whispered into her hear, feeling her shiver I knew I did something and quickly let go only to hear the gasping for air and the oxygen enter her lungs fill the silence between us. "Sorry…" I apologized, she was warm… abnormally warm._

"_You freaking weirdo! You have cold hands what are you trying to freeze my nose off!?" She yelled but quickly shut her mouth after realizing what she just did._

_Basically what she did was send a beacon to the guards that had only moments passed us. Her expression of her face was that of scolding, not me but herself. Probably what was going through her mind was "You stupid girl, letting a pack of guards know where you are hiding!" or something to that extant._

"_Look just shut up, and let me think of a plan." I said._

"_Why!?" she asked loudly again._

"_Because you freaking asked for it, you idiot!" I said gritting my teeth hoping that the guards didn't hear us, it would be a blessing if they didn't._

"_Here the old woman said they went here!" I heard the guard's voices shouting faintly. Great they found us but then again I just have myself and a loud mouth to blame and thank._

"_Great, got little snitches around." She said behind me, I smirked since she had a little flare to her tone. Cute… but no time for flirting with some random street thief._

"_Do you fight?" I asked letting her hand go when I looked back down, just noticing I was still holding on to her._

"_Yeah but you can't freak out at what you see ok? And don't run or call me a freak." She said and with that… fire erupted around her hands and she started to walk closer to the street and being illuminated by the gloomy light of the sky._

"_Whoa! You control fire! You have fire magic!?" I blurted out in complete shock, I mean it isn't too often you see another person with magical abilities that's similar in a way to yours._

"_I said don't freak out! Her voice came out angry but before I could explain why I shouted, a guard had shown up and turned our direction thanks to our outburst, "Great!" She said running at top speeds towards the guard who was yelling that we are right her, and punching the guard right in the face most likely causing a burn wound to form on his left cheek._

"_There you are you little thief, this time we have you and not even your little powers can get you out of this mess, this is the last time you steal from us!" Said a man that came with the rest of the five other guards followed behind._

"_You pigs have enough to eat and ever since Rapunzel's disappearance, you fat fools done nothing to find her! So a few scrapes of bread loafs won't make you lose weight so get over it!" She shouted back as I ran right next to her. Once my foot hit the ground and halted, the guards had come at both of us with swords in hand._

"_Whoa watch it!" I yelled out loud as a sword nearly sliced my arm in two. My reflexes kicked right in and I twisted the guard around in a circle then quickly gave a few good jabs right into the sides making him vomit up his lunch and kneed him in the jaw. He went down hard, followed by another body of the other guard that had went after the fire girl._

_Why can't even figure out what they were disputing about but no that doesn't really matter since the rest of the guards came after us, taking one of the swords that the other guards I had knocked I used any technique I could, hitting, slashing, and knocking out the guards._

"_Hey cover me while I take on the jerk of a leader." The girl of flames said to me, this was happening so fast, my mouth was dry from the intense heat she had coming out of her, all I remembered doing was running and forming an ice coating on the sword making it nearly double in thickness, due to my power over ice I could lift it by using my powers, ice is easy to lift for me. _

_Then a two guards came at me, I smack the hilt on one of the guards, hearing the noise of his nose break due to the force of what I put into. But the other guard had gotten a hold of me and kicked my leg making me get down on it and shout out of pain from having a metallic shoe get shoved into me back leg. The guard laughed at me pain, he LAUGHED at my pain, the anger I felt for that was tremendous and an ice hand came from the ground, and grabbed him by picking him up and throwing his body onto the wall._

_When I got to me feet and looked to see the girl of flames, the nickname I came up since I never got her name, she was just staring at the guards confused until she came out of her stupor; she use the opportunity of the distracted guards who saw my ice attack, and knocked them out and grabbed the main guard that she had chatted with not to long again, and began to chock him with her non scorching hand._

"_Don't kill them, I know they aren't worth it but killing them will only make you more of a criminal and target to everyone. But the words didn't seem to be a real affective since she got a small dagger from the side of the belt that the guard had, the fat guard had screamed and pleaded for his life._

"_Wait stop please!" the guard pleaded for his life but she didn't seem to listen and lifted the dagger ready to bring it down. Then she did the very thing I was scared of her doing, she brought the dagger down, some towns-people who had heard the noise, and come out to see what happened, screamed in horror at what she was about to do… murder. I then decided to show her my power, using my ice shard, I extended my hand out and made the ice shoot out, knocking the dagger out. She had gasped and I ran to her and grabbed hold of her and picked her up onto my back._

"_We are leaving now, there is no time to waste here, if everyone sees you do this then they will hate you!" I said running and making ice pop out of the walls and use those as small stairs, and I ran up making sure to not trip, as she shouted to let her down and finish him off. Fortunately she didn't have her fire hand so when she hit me it didn't burn._

"_By the way," I said as I ran with her now giving up on being let go, "I'm Virgil Crymyst. And you?" I asked._

"_Katniss…Katniss Greenfield."_

"_Great and before anything else, why are you stealing, and why do you and those guards seem to know each other?" I asked as we found another alley and we dropped off into it making sure no one saw us from the bottom and we came out into the town square._

"_First off, I don't steal… I just take without asking…" I sighed and smirked._

"_Still stealing just different wording." That earned me a playful punch._

"_They had been jerks when I was younger and when they could they would come and try to fight me, then when the princess was kidnapped the king was making anyone a guard to help search for the princess, and those jerks just took advantage of it and just sit all day eating and when they aren't eating, they go about hitting and pushing citizens around." She explained as we made it to the center and passed then found a bench and sat._

"_Still that gives you no right to end a life, even if it is a rotten life. Everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves for their passed deeds." I said, she looked surprised and blushed when I looked at her with a smile._

"_How do you have powers?" She asked quickly, it almost came out as" howdoyouhavepoweers?" in my ears._

"_I was born with them." I looked at the children playing in the center while a man played beautiful music with a man on a piano. "What about you?"_

"_Same thing, but my family never liked that, so after a while I ran away, it didn't take long to reach Corona about two weeks." I was stunned, a little girl wondering around in the woods for two weeks, not having a clue on what to do and being most likely scared out her mind._

"_Well then let's go find your family, they must be worried, I bet everyday they think of you." I said and with that I stood up and offered a hand. She took it and before we knew it, guards were chasing us into the woods._

_For a year I lived with them, playing with her brothers and sisters, who were all still in their seventh or eighth year of life. Even though I fell in love and shared cute moments with her, she didn't feel the same. That's when I suffered my first heart break, she was perfect to me but she ended up just considering me a brother and married a boy in her town. I had left after a month of staying with them and on my travel I went to go see Dawn, the girl who watched her older brother die. She was in about three weeks away from where Katniss lived, when I got there Dawn had welcomed me. It was about a five months since I last seen her and that was when the day her brother died, I had brought her to the village and tracked Morgal down and gave him to nasty scars on his face._

Once done looking into my memories and snapping out of my trance, I looked at the troll and he was looking up at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, after a few seconds I realized how stupid that must have sounded and corrected myself and asked, "Who are you… the one possessing him?"

"I am just a mirror, I can just tell you that much, have you heard the old legends? Mirror, mirror on the wall? I am that. And I come to help you Virgil." I had learned about the mirror in one of the many books I read, it was said to be a helping sentient mirror.

I nodded with shock and disbelief at what I was told, the mirror of the wall, was actually helping me?

"Go back to Arendelle, go to Elsa, you must save her from the dark poison that is coursing through her veins." My eyes opened wide and I looked at where the troll was pointing, there a clear view of Arendelle and all its splendor, was where the queen of ice and snow lived and she needed me help.

"Wait, Mirror how are you… talking through a troll?" I wondered, shocked at how I am speaking to something so unreal.

"I was once an oracle, and when a king had heard of his fate and the kingdom's destiny to fall; he had a wizard trap me in here. But I am still alive even after so long, and I do myself have magic so I think I can be able to enter bodies…" Satisfied with his explanation; I nodded and walked to the direction he was pointing until I was stopped by a question that needed to be answered, turning to face him I asked.

"How do I take the poison out?" I asked looking at the possessed troll for an answer.

"That plant next to you…" he pointed and I followed where his finger was pointing at, there was a beautiful flower, one that wouldn't grow anywhere around here, especially in the hot place like this troll den. But then again I am not from here.

"Take it, grind it, and get the Queen to drink it, she will be healed. It's called the Sundragon, flower. A little gift from me to you, but right now that is all I can do for you, but in due time we shall meet once more, maybe to bless your marriage with the queen." I blushed looking back at him and wondered if I heard correctly. "Hurry before Morgal tries something. May God be with you, Virgil." With that I felt a strong wind blow through and I could feel him leave only leaving the troll around, they all mumbled.

I did what he told me and I picked the flower, putting it in a little pocket inside the black and ice covered cloak, and I ran to Arendelle.

"Don't worry Elsa," I said, "I won't let that demon touch you!" I whispered as my legs pushed harder and my speed increased, my mind not letting go of the goals I have set, save Elsa, kill Morgal, and a secret goal. Hope against all hope that Elsa falls for me.

**All right that is all for now and reamember to follow, favorite or review. Thanks.**


	3. Poisoned, Burned, Shocked

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter in Frozen Souls, these chapters are going to be long but that means longer to write in my notebook and type it, not to mention editing and other things like my projects getting in the way of typing. So this chapter is called Poisoned, Burned, Shocked for a reason you will see, the only reason Frozen isn't in the title of the chapter is that would be for a later chapter. Now this is a long story so I appreciate anyone who actually stays and reads each chapter. **

**Well now enjoy, don't forget Reviews help out a lot and makes everything better for both the author and reader. So with that I must say that this is the disclaimer part again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen and odds are I never will.**

_**Chapter 3: Poisoned, Burned, Shocked**_

Virgil was an assassin? My thoughts were scattering around until they're shattered by my cough, which happened to be six escaping my mouth. I started feeling sick when he left… Virgil the name sounds evil now that I think about it. The guards had described the assassin and it came out to be the only red eyed, white haired young man I knew.

"Elsa what's wrong, did he do something to you?" Anna questioned again, but as soon as my mouth opened more coughs made their way blocking any sound of my voice, which made her hug me a little tighter. "Elsa we need to take you to the trolls maybe they can helped you with whatever you have." Kristoff nodded next to her in approval and said words of agreement.

"No." Morgal's voice said, he had opened the door to the room, the same room when my father had gave me the gloves when I was eight, and the same room where Hans had locked Anna in. "The assassin might be out there waiting. He is someone I would not want to fight." He finished.

"What!? Why!? He is only one person, also you have magic so that means you can protect Elsa!" Anna yelled only being held by Kristoff after she let me go to take a few swings at Morgal.

"Yes and I am, but the reason I won't allow her to leave is because this assassin is like no other. He is Virgil Crymyst, a sick man who thinks this is a game of chest, and he is good at the game. He could be anywhere around here right now… he is an ice making lone wolf with no heart, and he always ruins things for me." He had whispered the last part maybe hoping that we wouldn't be able to hear.

"What do you mean?" I asked holding back a few coughs, I looked at Morgal with disgust from his scar covered face. It looked like it had been scraped by a huge claw, it made me sick.

"I mean he is very smart, I have fought him for years he had been fighting me because of my powers. Now I have go here before he did and came a guard to protect, you Elsa." Once he said that Anna had cut him off from him continuing with whatever he was going to say afterwards.

"And look at what you are doing now! Elsa is POISONED and you are sitting her telling us stories!" She looked so red, I don't blame her if Anna was in my position I would be the same.

"I understand… my apologies but I need to warn the Queen of his dark cause." What? Now Virgil is the bad guy but just a few hours ago I was feeling fine without he doing anything but now I feel so sick.

"How many kingdoms have you been to?" I asked as another thought begin to form in my head.

"Many milady but why do you ask?" His eyes met mine and the sickness increased and several painful coughs came out making Anna hold me in her arms as Kristoff told me to hold on.

"Have you been to Corona?" I remembered Rapunzel had wrote me a letter about a strange man with scars.

"Why, yes I have." Then my memory was correct, Morgal was mentioned by Rapunzel she had said something like a man with scares came and as soon as he learned that no one with powers lived in the area, he had left. But she also mentioned another person, she said it was a snow white hair had come, he was as kind and handsome, he had said that he heard of the return of the princess and by a request of a great friend of his, he had went to the kingdom and he just smiled and wished the kingdom a farewell.

"I see. Has Vigil been there?" I asked seeing more lighting flash in Morgal's eyes making me rapidly get up and run to the trash can and hurl my dinner. Anna rushed to my aid but it was Kristoff who was stronger than her so he pick me up on one arm, but due to how much he knows Anna cares for me he let her hold me by my other arm.

"Elsa, don't worry the doctor should be here anytime now." Anna said, she and Kristoff had spun me around to face Morgal who we all saw that he was standing with a slight worried look on his face. "Help you! Do something, anything to help, please, I'm begging!" Anna cried. That's when Morgal had a devilish smirk on his face that lasted for only a second, then it turned to a smile and a bow.

"I will try." Morgal said as he walked to the door and opened it. But he stopped then turned to us saying. "I will be right back it will only take me an hour or so to get back depending if Virgil comes to attack me. And since I am after all living on the far end of the town's borders I need to get there and get my supplies it will be a while till I get back."

"Where are you going?" Asked Kristoff.

"I'm going to get my medical kit. It may have something for Elsa." With that Morgal had exited the room leaving us.

"Hurry." I heard Kristoff say as he picked me up and placed me on the couch and letting my sister hug me and whisper encouraging words to me.

About five to ten minutes had passed when a cold breeze blew out the fire and made Anna and Kristoff shiver. Since it was summer time no one had prepared to actually feel a winter breeze. Then when we turned to face the window that had just opened, we saw there… a figure with snow white hair and bright red eyes. Virgil was there huffing and puffing as if he just sprinted a few miles without a single break for air.

"Who are you!?" Kristoff roared defensively blocking me and Anna from Virgil but still we could see him.

"Anna go I will-"

"You'll die if you fight him! He had powers remember what the guards said?" Anna said aloud as I tried to stand but when I fell Anna caught me and we both looked up at Virgil who had a look of genuine concern.

Virgil had got down and raised his arms up as a sign of surrender. He looked to Kristoff who was balling his fist ready to give Virgil some mountain man hospitality.

"Don't worry I'm trying to help." He said calmly and looked at me and Anna. "Morgal poisoned you, he wanted to poison, save, control and make you be his wife. He wants his children to have powers and rule the world. The only reason why it hasn't happened is because you are the only royal power, with ice the power he wants, and he just got here." That made me shudder a little bit… I don't need any man I am completely capable of living on my own I won't ever get married.

"_Or is that what you want yourself to believe?_" My inner voice spoke to me and I shouted back telling it not to talk.

"I heard you two talking and fighting when I tried to sleep." I said not really trying to make a point just trying to make up something for no reason in particular.

"I'm sorry for making noise but I had dueled Morgal. He was strong since he has black and lighting magic…" He said quietly.

"Well… wait black magic and lighting magic?" I asked but before he could answer anything, another coughing fit came.

"Elsa, hang on! Oh no Kristoff we can't wait for Morgal to get medicine and the doctor isn't here, we have to get out and go to the trolls." Anna pleaded for me to hold on to life, and Kristoff made a snarling sound and backed up a little.

The poison is started to kill me faster, I feel my life slipping from the world; even my soul feels like it's being pulled from the very spot I stand. It was started to make my heart beat lessen with every breath I took. It could be nearly one hour till I die, now I know fear… the true fear, not the fear I felt of revealing my powers but of losing my life, or even worse knowing that Anna will be alone and grieve everyday of losing me. What of the kingdom, Olaf… all these thoughts went through my like wildfire.

Virgil began to step forward with his hand readying itself for God knows what. Before he had a chance to even step closer Kristoff swung at him and made Virgil dodge and back off a little.

"Stop, I'm trying to help her!" Virgil begged Kristoff to stop.

"No you poisoned her!" Kristoff said swinging a few more times before Virgil caught his fist with ease and brought him in closer then hitting him with his palm on the forehead and chest sending Kristoff scooting back.

"How did you…" Kristoff was about to ask but Virgil looked at me and reached into his black cloak that had small patterns making it look so beautiful no matter how you looked at it, and pulled out a small yellow-orange flower. The sight of it made my breath escape and seemed to be more calming to me.

"This will heal you." Virgil said only to be met with the words that came from both Anna and Kristoff.

"Get away from her, Assassin!" Anna yelled.

"Assassin… hehe man that demon has a way with words if you guys been tricked by him, I sure hope you know what I told you earlier. Ok let's get this straight. If I'm an assassin, then why would I come back? To finish the job? No that would be pointless because if she is poisoned, and if it's working its way through her then what would be the point of coming back? That would only serve to get me caught and ruin my day. If you need further explaining of why I am trying to help, is that when I visited Elsa in her room to warn her, why would I warn her and leave… wouldn't it be easier to just end her life right there and then?" He sounded so cold hearted, he started to scare me at this point but then I saw his eyes, the eyes of this young man didn't make me sick like Morgal's but rather soothed me, then Virgil continued on as Anna and Kristoff were both speechless as Virgil just made a view good points of why he isn't the assassin Morgal tried to deceive us in believing him… Virgil to be.

"Well if you aren't talking then I am going to help her because this time being wasted is precious and Elsa is dying slowly and the pain must be unbearable." With that Virgil walked a little before being stopped by Kristoff, he then said something that Anna or I wouldn't have ever expected to hear him say.

"If she dies, you will die by my hands on your neck…" Anna shouted Kristoff's name, she too was scared but how could she feel brave after her fiancé say something so horrifying, he is only protecting me, his future sister in law but still; Virgil just nodded and told Kristoff.

"**If** she does, then I won't struggle as you do so." With that Virgil walked over and placed the beautiful flower on the table then with Anna was force to lift me as Virgil sat and after he took off his cloak and place it on my body making my already warm and cold body to being just warm, which I didn't mind, I was surprised that Anna hadn't noticed I wasn't cold anymore but then again she was to worried about me.

"Please help her." Anna croaked weakly. As she sniffed a little Virgil had gotten the flower that was just a foot away from him, then started to pick the flower stem and pedals and place it inside an ice cup. After doing that he made ice to grind the pedals. Once he was finish mashing the flower completing into some green blob of yellow orange, and red colors mixed in.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked pacing back and forth.

"Elsa." Virgil whispered as he poured water into the cup, the thing was he had made it come after he made the ice unfreeze in the cup making water. He got closer to me and knelt on both knees, as I laid down on the couch Anna gave me a pillow. She made sure I didn't sit up because of the strain it was putting on me. "You have to believe me, and you feel the energy from Morgal right?"

"Yes, I believe you, now that you explained I know the reason why his magical energy felt so horrible around me. And Virgil you have to show me how to make water like that." I said and he just smiled and nodded. Then he spoke after he was done with mixing the flower into the water.

"Exactly, now drink this it'll make everything go away." He said as he lifted the cup to my lips, it smelt horrible. "Yeah sorry, but the flower doesn't have a good smell, just drink it fast. Hurry before the medicine freezes over." Before I did that I looked at Anna and Kristoff to see their eyes pleading me not to. But I trusted Virgil, he had something in him making me trust him… and it wasn't any magic or anything but his sincerity, I did what he said to do and it tasted like the worst thing in the world, but at the same time it was the most amazing thing in the world, such a hard thing to explain but you have to taste it for yourself.

"Good now all you need is rest and you will be fine, I promise." Virgil told me shifting my body so I felt more comfortable on the couch. He then held my hands making me blush. "You were to close to dying. Even I can feel the cold hands of death closing in on you." His hands let go of mine making my small smile that had just developed drop down in disappointment of his retracted hands, I then looked at Anna and Kristoff once more giving me a worried look before I yawned and mumbled that I was feeling better.

"Elsa-" Anna began but that was all I heard before I fell asleep, I was so tired that I couldn't go on with being awake for a little bit longer to hear my sister finish her sentence.

I woke up to a loud sharp yell, the clang of steel and cursing of words. My eyes instinctively flew open to see Morgal's scar ugly face staring down at me as he held up a knife, then as quick as lighting hitting the earth… he brought it down. With a loud roar of anger and the screams of my sister the knife was just about to hit me in the chest. But thankfully it was knocked by a blast of ice shards and snow pushing him back into the wall. When I turned to see who it was, there fighting two of the henchman I remember Morgal having by his side, was Virgil, he gracefully moved his… ice sword? What I saw confused me so much, how did he make an ice sword? Could I do that? I thought of many possible things I could do with my magic but then I snapped back to reality to see Virgil swinging the ice blade and hitting the steel of the normal sword, the strange thing was the ice blade didn't break.

Instead he let out a roar and the blade glowed bright blue and he had formed a dagger and threw it at one of the henchmen who I believe was there when Morgal arrived. The dagger somehow made contact with the henchman by hitting the shirt and pinned him against the walls.

"I said get the hell away from her!" Virgil shouted as he slashed the other one down and sent him flying with ice on the ground and snow pushing him into the wall.

"LET ME GO!" I heard Anna say, when I turned I saw that Morgal had quickly got up and hit Kristoff with a fist so hard it sent him flying back, he must have been knocked out cold, no one could be awake after a fully armored man punched you dead in the chest.

I tried to get up but found I was bound to the couch by an insane amount of invisible force, then when I looked to the side where Anna was standing, Morgal had seized her by the hair and kicked my sister down making her kneel, he then put her face close to the fireplace.

"NO!" I heard Virgil's voice shout loudly from the side and when I looked down I saw him stop in mid run. "Don't!" He cried out.

"Why shouldn't I? What do you care Virgil? All you ever done as make people suffer so why is now that you care for a petty girl? She is just a normal person not one with powers so why!? TELL ME WHY!?" Morgal shouted with so much hatred in his voice that I seemed he was the devil in person.

"Because she is innocent, now if it was you I wouldn't care!" Virgil shouted, his voice making his words turn into an icy cold sting.

Then before Morgal could harm my sister who was trying to get away from the flames, Virgil darted so fast to the back of Morgal, who was shocked and confused to say the least, got hit straight in the back with a blow to the spine by Virgil's ice covered shoulder. After he did that Virgil quickly ran underneath Morgal's arm and pulled Anna away right as Morgal let her fly off into the fire. Virgil then placed Anna on the ground who was covering her face a little after being exposed to a lot of heat for two seconds, he ran back to the fireplace and covered his hands with ice and pushed them into the fire taking out a burning piece of wood. I couldn't say a thing, I was to stunned at how he did all of that within thirty seconds, he swung the burning log hitting Morgal, who was getting to his knees, and gave him a nasty burning smack into the jaw, this caused a huge burn mark to appear on the spot where he was just hit.

He then toss the wood back into the fireplace sending little sparks of flame out into the room but was quickly extinguished by a blast of cold air coming from Virgil's breath.

"Virgil!" I heard Morgal say getting up from the massive blow, his armor made clinking sounds on the wooden floor. "You will die… I will kill you and rule this pathetic world. Just you wait, I will cut off your HEAD!" With those words that sounded sincere on making that promise happen, a black mist wrapped itself around him.

Virgil shouted at him "Come back you coward and let's finish this!" He started to run at the mist, raising his ice blade and brought it down, only the blade met air.

"Damn it!" Virgil said as he looked back at the mess, two of Morgal's henchmen who were barely able to stand, both of the henchmen were on opposite sides of the room while Virgil was in the middle. I realized at this point I was in the back of the room watching the whole thing. Virgil looked at both the henchmen who now stood up and charged at him.

"That won't work." Virgil said but the two didn't head his warning, before they could swing their blades, Virgil cut both with two swipes of his sword, the blade and hit both henchmen in the heart effectively killing them.

"Anna." I heard Kirstoff cry out from the opposite side of the room, he had got up and ran to Anna who was being picked up by Virgil, Virgil gave her to Kirstoff and I could see he was just about as tall as Kristoff, he smiled at the two as Kristoff kissed Anna's forehead.

"Kristoff, Anna… I'm sorry I couldn't do anything…" I said as I felt the invisible force loose and I coughed, falling to the floor only to be caught by Virgil.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled as Kristoff carried her to me. I heard banging and the guards yelled to open the door.

"Anna…" I mumbled as Virgil lifted me up a little higher to adjust how he was carrying me.

"Hold on Elsa." Virgil said as he held me with one arm under my leg and the other on the shoulder to make sure I didn't fall. But I couldn't help to let my head fall into her his shoulder causing a blush to appear on his face too, he gasped a little which I smiled at and once more didn't hear a thing.

When I woke up I was in my bed and Anna was asleep right next to me, I smiled and put my hand on her head and messed with her hair, she was still a child even when she slept. Taking it off I made my way out of the bed with as little noise as possible so as to not wake Anna up.

When I got out of the bed, I headed to the dresser and noticed something… I was in different clothes, my nighttime wear. I looked at the mirror to see that it was covered little designs of snowflakes and other things. I smiled but the thought crept up on me. Who changed me from my royal dress? I blushed, it couldn't have been Virgil I hope not that would be by far the most insane thing, he could have done something what if… then I thought about it. Maybe Anna had dressed me and the maids helped me into bed.

When I was done thinking I noticed that I just followed my routine pattern of putting on my summer time shirt and that was pink, with nice pants to go with it, I didn't like wearing dressing when I am just going to be out and about for a while, what's the point in flaunting my royalty, as messed up as it sounds I shouldn't be doing that.

Once I was done, I gave my little nineteen year old sister a kiss on the forehead and walked to the door, when I opened it I was met with a plate to the nose, and I had let a yelp escape.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." The voice had belonged to Kai, one of the staff. "I am so very sorry milady."

"Don't worry Kai, may I ask you a question?"

"Why of course you can, ask anything you want and I will try to answer it if it's within my known knowledge." He has also been so kind to Anna and I as kids, he was like a second dad.

"Do you happen to know where Virgil is? He has white hair, red eyes, saved my life last night." I asked only to see Kai look with a wonder.

"This is the first I heard of this Virgil but I do know of a white haired man, he dropped off this letter and asked me to give you this. I was just delivering some food to my wife who is feeling a little sick, I think she may be with child. Oh yes the letter, the man wanted me to give you this and ask if you read it immediately." With that Kai handed me a letter that seem to have a least two to three folded papers inside, as it was thick…

"Thank you so very much." I said blushing.

"Milady if I had to say, but it seems that you might have feelings for a man." That made me blush even more.

"Oh, uh… hush and go take care your wife and tell me any news of her, and if she is with child we shall have a little baby shower." I said as I rushed quickly with the letter in my hair. My braid bounce against my body as I picked up speed and walked into an empty room, once I was out of sight of guards, maids, and anyone walking through the halls.

Once I got into the empty room, I turned around and made sure the doors were locked so no one could get in unless they have a key. I then looked at the letter which had a small snowflake stamp on it. Before I could tear it open, Olaf came from nowhere… wait I locked it so that would mean, what was he doing in here? He was supposed to be with Sven for the whole night!

"Good morning Elsa!" He shouted.

"Oh Olaf you scared me, how are you?" I asked hiding the letter hoping my ice doesn't consume it since I didn't have gloves anymore and when nervous my ice just seem to grasp hold of anything on me hands and freeze whatever I have.

"Whatcha hiding?" Olaf asked trying to look right behind me as I scooted side to side,

"Nothing, how did you get here?" I looked at my technical son who was curious at what I was holding behind me.

"Well I was looking for a cat, it came in here last night and I trap it. I wanted to hug it! It was so soft and fuuurrry." He made me giggle as he searched under the chairs and mat.

"Oh Olaf can you go to my room and wake Anna up, tell her that breakfast is almost ready and I will be there as soon as I am done freshening up." He nodded and I opened the door then relocked it.

Once he left I made a small ice nail and carefully opened the letter. And when I pulled the papers out I saw that it was indeed from Virgil.

It read, _"Dear Elsa,_

_I have left to remain hidden from the guards since they kind of hate me and are confused, the hate me most likely because I beat them up after fighting Morgal for the first time and endangering you. First off I want to let you know what happened when you had fallen asleep, I went to go check on some noise I heard and I had suspected it was Morgal, I asked Kristoff to take care of you and Anna your sister with complete opposite hair, and went out into the hallway. When I did, I heard someone running and so I hid behind a curtain. When I poked out to see who it was… well I saw a living snowman running after a cat for some reason or another._

_After he left the hall to the upstairs floor or so, I looked back to see Morgal and his henchmen entering the room. I was shocked to see them all and wondered for a moment what they could be planning but then it hit me, they were going to take your power rather and then revive you._

_I sprinted and formed my ice black and slowly opened the door after they went in and heard them say._

"_What happened? Did Elsa die?" Morgal asked to which Anna shook her head, this made Morgal had a puzzle look._

"_I think your plan failed again, it doesn't seem like you are going to be taking over anything today since I saved her." I said to which he shouted and ordered his men to tie you with ropes but I sent the couch flying to the wall with a gust of cold air making you on the couch to the wall as softly as possible, which wasn't that soft._

_Morgal looked at me and drew his blade and started to curse at me and that's when we fought, Kirstoff had held his own but he wasn't that much of a match against Morgal and that's when he tried to stab you with a knife after I knocked his sword off and destroyed it with my ice by freezing it completely and breaking it apart._

_Morgal had gotten knocked out and that's where you woke up and the rest I hope you remember and know that he used dark magic to hold you down. I think I should explain what happened after the fight. well after you fell asleep in my arms I had carried you out to meet the guards and maids that had heard all the commotion, they saw that I was carrying you and thought I was trying to do something until Anna and Kristoff both convinced them that I was the one who saved them, they let me through carrying you._

_By the way, you look really cute when you blush, I don't know if you know that you were, but your cheeks were bright red when I carried you. Right behind me was Kristoff carrying his fiancé and I told me where to go, before I knew it we were in your room and Kristoff let Anna down and she told me to place you on the bed, which I did. When did she told me to get out as she was going to help change you along with the maids, I was reluctant to go out into the hall but I did have morals and didn't want to be a pervert, and watch them change you so I went out to the hall._

_Time had passed and the doctor had finally here. Anna had requested him to come but he had been treated someone out in the outskirts of town, the life of the young person had been at stake and he couldn't leave, he is a true doctor. Even though you may be royalty a life is a life that could potentially change the world for the better. Well he checked up on you and he had told us that you are in perfect health and that there is nothing wrong, as if you were never poisoned." I sighed and walked out the room and headed down the hall and read the letter more, I was getting very hungry and chocolate pancakes sounded really good about now._

_I flipped to the next page to read the rest of the letter, he had really good handwriting and such a kind-caring personality._

"_Well least to say I'm beyond relieved you are freed from the poison and Morgal's spell. What he did to you was made you more trusting of strangers, which is why you didn't blast me with ice shards when I popped in yesterday. I was actually expecting you to but thankfully in a non-supportive Morgal way, the magic let you trust me. Besides I need to say trust is a powerful thing so trust your kingdom, and your sister. As for me you have every right not to trust me but I won't go back on this promise._

_I, Virgil Crymyst, here pledge myself to serve Arendelle and the Queen Elsa, and all it holds dear._

_Now with that being done with; meet me in your garden its nice despite how small it is. P.s don't worry about the henchmen I tossed them in a jail cell and locked it with thirty two locks, and chains."_

_-Signed Virgil Crymyst_

With that I put the letter to my side and walked downstairs as I was already in front of the staircase going down.

"_I need to ask him some questions."_ I thought to myself as I continued to go downstairs slowly. The only one that seems to have any answers on what's going is that handsome man...

"_Whoa, slow down there, little snow cone." _My inner voice said, _"You only met him and now you are thinking about him like he is a knight in shining armor?"_

"_But he is so cute." _My lovey dovey self said in my head, to my shock I didn't know how much I actually wanted to feel what Anna had… love, despite pushing it so far back. I guess that's why Anna had liked Hans, the want to be ruler of a kingdom, I hate that guy so much, I willing to…

I sighed getting the thoughts of hate out of my body and finally stepped on the last step then continued to go to the back garden when I stopped myself. I thought how I was hungry rather than go meet Virgil in a while so I just turned myself and walked to the dining hall. My thoughts went quickly to how Virgil just selflessly put himself in harm's way all for my sake. He was everything I dream of secretly. But no matter how many times my inner voice said not to think of him like a love, I could help but think of him like that and just continued; my heart started to beat fast and my pace quickened until I got to the conclusion that no matter what I feel nothing changes the fact that Virgil needs to be thanked.

"Elsa." I turned to face Anna running at me. "Wait up, I want to come with you!"

"Anna it's just breakfast." I chuckled but Anna persisted.

"It's not just breakfast I know but I just want to be with you, you owe me a lot of your time. And you are my only family." She said making me giggle, and she is the best sister ever, she wore a casual little dress similar to her old winter dress last year. He braids weren't done making her hair fall gracefully to the flow. A smile found its way on my face and I nodded to her.

"I think your right. Come on we're having chocolate chip pancakes." I said as Anna giggle a little and made me too giggle.

"What are we waiting for? Chocolate chip pancakes are calling us!"

After breakfast Anna and I walked out to the small yet beautiful garden with a tree. My ice sculptures were still standing, much to my surprise that they haven't melted yet. I smiled holding the plate of food I had brought for Virgil. And because of that Anna just teased me that I liked Virgil since I said we were going to meet him out in the garden and I wanted to give him some food just in case he was hungry.

"You have some nice sculptures, have you ever thought of being a part time artist?" I heard Anna gasped, I looked at her to see her face of shock… then it turned to excitement, she pointed behind me to which I shook my head and mouthed "What" but she just pointed to speechless to say anything. Not two seconds after I heard the voice I turned to see Virgil standing there, he had a white jacket with blue pants that really suited him. The hooded made him look amazingly handsome.

"I mean seriously these things are beautiful… what inspired you?" he ask as he touched one of the ice sculptures, it was a duck with its ducklings following close behind.

It was a good five seconds even with that short time, Virgil and I stared into one another's eyes.

"Oh! You…where did you go? After you helped out you just up and vanished!" Anna said walking up to Virgil with puffed out checks and a pouting face like a child would wear if he or she didn't get was they wanted. She poked Virgil in the chest three times before she stopped. "You didn't even say where you were going and you didn't…"

"I'm sorry milady, but I couldn't waste time, I needed to find where Morgal left to, he won't stop until he gets Elsa's or my power and if I could find and end his life then maybe your kingdom may be at ease." Virgil explained making Anna look up at him, for a guy near Kirstoff's six foot three inches, he seemed to be a little taller somehow.

"_Gosh, he's so perfect…" _I thought.

"_No bad Elsa you shouldn't feel or act like you did as a little girl, falling for the knight in shining armor like always in those old stories, be the good girl you always have to be." _My inner voice told me and she sounded kind of like a mother telling her child not to do something. I had no clue what she meant about being a little girl falling for the knight in shining armor… but then it hit me, Anna and I used to read lots of books as little girls and we would imagine what our future husbands would be like, I blushed at the thought. I pretended not to need anyone… actually I secretly want to feel that… love.

"Elsa, heeeelllooo?" Are you theeerrrreeee?" When I snapped out of my thoughts I saw my younger sister waving her hand in front of my face. "You know he might be hungry and you did bring the food out here for a reason, unless that reason is to get fat. Ohhhhhh maybe you brought it because you do like him!" Out of all the things Anna had done, that was the most embarrassing thing she could say or do. As she pointed at Virgil who was blushing as much as I was but he turned away quickly, trying not to make me see that he was.

"Well I would like to eat something… thanks." Virgil playfully said as he walked to the next ice sculpture and looked back at me to see me. He still was blushing but not as much as I was, still I could see it.

"I did bring it for you, as a thank you."

"Thank you!" Virgil said and rushed as quickly as he could without showing that he was more than excited to have a plate of food.

With that he took the food and devoured it with such ferocity, there Anna, and I stood watching this guy who fought for us, devour four chocolate chip pancakes and drink the glass of water like he never had it before.

"Um… I wonder how long it's been since he ate." Anna whispered in my ear, she had a point to make, he chowed down like he hadn't eaten in years.

"Sorry it's been three days since I ate. I only had fish, once for lunch. So yeah I'm pretty hungry, sorry for eating like a crazy guy." He blushed looking around to find somewhere to dispose of the plate.

That's when Anna seized the moment and grabbed the plate.

"I'll take that and give you two some alone time." With that she winked at me and ran off. Darn it… I am blushing like a mad woman.

"Well… she sure is, um." He gave a puzzled look as if he was trying to find the right words to say, trying not to offend me, which would be a big mistake. "Well… adorable, like my sister, only I was the younger brother and she the older one." He chuckled a little bit making him blush, then he stopped and his pale skinned face had looked at me. He was a white hair, red eyed, white skinned hottie… whoa I can't be thinking that, conceal that.

"Well… Elsa, will you walk with me?" he asked shyly, never have I been approached by someone who made me nearly drool for them, let alone go walking with. Not even on my first ball.

"W-what?" I stuttered out.

"Um… will you walk with me, please? I hate standing in one spot after eating chocolate or any sugar food, it is making me kind of hyper." He said shaking his hands a little trying to gain control over the hand that developed a mind of its own.

"To where?" I asked politely.

"Don't know, anywhere I guess." He said while he blew out cold air from his mouth making the warm summer air fog up a little. "Morgal is out there looking for you. But don't worry I bet he is gone to hide for a while maybe try to recruit some mercenaries, or something. So don't worry."

My eyes widen and my heart was beating rapidly. That man had poisoned me and hurt Anna. I want to see him in chains and hung for his crimes. But I let my mind forget that for a moment and Virgil then motioned me to follow him, we went along the bridge he talked about how I could control water since ice is just solid water, he just showed a little water tricks and allowed me to try, which I failed at after only being able to hold the water for more than two seconds on my first try. He applauded me and said within three years I could become a water master. That's when I just suggested we go into the town to look around and talk about his adventures.

"So how are you feeling?" Virgil asked me, while we passed by many people as we walked through the town.

Before I could answer him, a rock came hitting Virgil right in the shoulder, sending him stammering back due to the huge one five inches of hard earth connecting with his body.

"Get away from the Queen, you insane assassin!" The towns people looked at Virgil with a guanine look of hatred and recognition.

"Kill him! That maniac attack us yesterday and fled!" One man said.

"He tried to run away after beating down on our guards!" A woman shouted from the windows.

Rocks, mud, baskets, flower pots, and even a vase was thrown at Virgil who was just standing there taking every object that was thrown at him with no retaliation at all. Then a large rock was hurled right over my head and made contact with his. He fell down not making a sound, only blood flew out from the wound. As he landed on his back he got up and held his head, I could see how much he was trying to resist from attacking my subjects, who were attacking him.

"Stop!" I shouted making an ice ring form and enclosing Virgil who didn't look up to see what was going on, only looking at the ground with sadness. "He saved me! Morgal had tried to kill me and he fought for me, for you and for everyone in the kingdom, so please stop it!" I shouted to everyone, once the last of them calmed down I released the large dome ice ring and let it fade into regular snow and get carried off into the air. There sitting with one leg up a little so that an arm could rest on it. Was a bleeding Virgil, his cut must have been serious as he was holding his head tightly with his right hand. The blood trickled down his white hair and I gasped at what I had just seen the results of the raging towns people.

"Thanks, I had forgotten that the people had been misled to believe I was the one trying to kill you." By the time he had finished, Virgil got to his feet with his right hand covering the right part of his head.

"Virgil! You're hurt, let me see." I commanded.

"No it's not bad, just a scratch." Virgil looked around while the people murmured apologize to a bleeding Virgil.

"Let me… Virgil we have to get you to the doctor." I grabbed his left hand and pulled him while the town's people loathed in self-pity of their actions towards the white haired man.

"Don't worry I would have done the save for her." Virgil yelled behind me as we rushed to the castle, that cause some of the people to have relief wash over them. I continued on only hearing the complaints of Virgil of how I didn't have to worry about a little cut. But he doesn't understand, he helped the kingdom and what they did was just attacked him; it was unacceptable.

When we had arrived in the castle, we found the doctor and made Virgil sit down in the picture room with all the portraits of famous art work.

"What happened?" Asked the royal doctor, who was named Fredrick the great medic by my father.

"The town attacked him, they thought he was an assassin but I told them who the real assassin was, and unfortunately they had already hit him with a large rock." I explained much to the horror of Fredrick the doctor.

"Ahem, Mr. Crymyst, I need to see where the wound is." The doctor said to Virgil as he sat on the couch by a few pictures, he laid his head back against the wall for a little support. Virgil did what the doctor had ordered and showed the blood red hair he now had on his head.

"It isn't even bad." He complained.

"But still it's best to be safe and not have you walking with an infection in your head." The doctor responded.

"Alright, alright I still don't see the big deal; I mean I do fight bandits on a daily… hey! OW! What the heck what is that? It burns like hell!" Virgil cried in agony as Fredrick pushed a wet cotton ball in the spot where Virgil's wound was.

"Alcohol." Fredrick said nonchalantly.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Let me hold it! You're just shoving it in the cut!" Virgil shouted like a child grabbing the cotton ball, I smiled a little. He looked so cute, despite all the blood and stuff.

I head the door open quickly, turning I saw there was Anna and Kristoff with worried looking expressions painted all over their faces.

"What happened, we heard about you coming here to see the doctor in a rush and the town going crazy, and we saw that you had used your ice powers when we were passing by, and we thought maybe you got hurt!" Anna blurted and Kristoff looked at me.

"Tell us, please?" He asked.

"Don't worry, nothing happened to me but Virgil was attacked by everyone in the town. They thought still he was an assassin. So I got mad and protected him since he just allowed them to do harm to him. I had told them the truth of what happened that Morgal was the real assassin." I explained and stepped aside to show them a bleeding Virgil covering his red stained hair.

"It's not bad." Said Virgil, "Just a scratch and a little bit of blood came out no big deal." That's when Anna pointed to the mirror on the left side of the wall that was adjacent to us, and turned her head acting classy saying.

"Look there." And so Virgil did.

Virgil looked at the mirror and saw that there was blood dripping down onto the blue jacket he wore, I turned the way Anna had pointed and let out a small gasp as did Virgil, in a mirror it looked a lot worse. Virgil quickly got a cloth from Fredrick who held it up after pulling it from his medical bag, and slapped it right on the spot where the blood had come from. Once he did that the white cloth turned completely red, only little specs of white were still there.

"What… what in the world?" He stuttered out "It didn't even feel bad!"

"Well it's bad, maybe you should just not go anywhere for a while, you had a lot happen in two days, and it's still morning so I can't imagine the rest of your day. Besides you must be tired, sweaty, and just overall in need of rest." Kristoff said looking at Virgil who just stared at the mirror.

"He is right; you have to stay put for a little bit. You did just fight the assassin Morgal and chased after him, and then when you couldn't find him, you just stayed on the roof for the entire night." Fredrick said in his fancy French accent making Anna and I giggle to each other.

"You are from France?" Asked Virgil to Fredrick to which he nodded. "Beautiful, very beautiful place. I've been there for about a week… but I can't stay here, Morgal is out there and he could attack and I have…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as I cut in.

"Maybe you're right but you are injured, and though you may have powers you can't go off fighting, one injury can lead to your downfall in battle, and besides if he is out there then wouldn't it be best for you to help and guard?" I said and finished with a question.

"Ok… fine but just wondering… do you happen to have a shower I can use? But I think I will have to stay here, I can't really move for a while." Virgil asked, not really answering my question but then again boys are naturally not willing to give up on something even if it is as small as proving a point against them, I suppose it's the same with girls.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Um I smell after not being able to take one after two days of constant running?" He said sarcastically with a cute smile making me blush.

"No I meant… why can't you get up?" I corrected myself not really wanting to know any further information of his odor. Besides he smelled rather nice when I was next to him earlier.

"My body is tired, I haven't been able to sleep for three days, and when I get the chance I just keep waking up. It's probably because of the places I sleep. Now my body is finally sitting still I feel so comfortable that it doesn't want to move. I think I'm just going to sleep here." Virgil said. "Will that be ok with you, milady?" He asked me. I couldn't refuse him, he was tired, he was cute… whoa there I go again, stop conceal it don't feel it, don't let him know what I have for him… no, no, stop it Elsa you can't fall in love with a guy you just met.

"Elsa?" He asked waving his hand similar to how my sister did.

"Of course! And if you need anything, just ask and we will be here to help, so remember that." Anna said jumping with excitement in her voice. She sounded like the bells ringing through the kingdom sometimes.

"If he needs to stay then let him." Kristoff agreed with his fiancé.

"I'm not staying I just need to rest then I will be one my way and leave." Virgil stated.

"But you just got her, saved Elsa and now are hurt. And you say you will be fine and just leave? What about if Morgal comes back for Elsa? She can fight but she doesn't like to, besides Morgal is a fighter, I saw how you fought and Elsa doesn't fight much so that would means that he would be able to hurt or kill Elsa!" Anna protested.

"But Morgal is out there, I won't let him hurt anyone." Virgil continued, but that's where I stepped in.

"You are going to leave, you're injured, tired, and in no shape to fight anyone that may attack you." I said pacing back and forth in front of him while talking in a serious manner. "So as Queen of Arendelle I ask that you, Virgil Crymyst, to accept my invitation of staying in me kingdom. Besides you pledged yourself to this kingdom and to me so I don't see why you are leaving us, unguarded against an enemy we hardly know." I said making him blush and had a shocked but thankful look to him. He looked down with his eyes.

"I can't I'm a danger to you." He said confusing everyone.

"How?" Kristoff asked.

"People know of my powers, and..." He didn't seem to have any excuse no matter how hard he tried to come up with one. "I just don't want to be a bother." He finished sighing sadly. I had my suspicion if he was a part of Morgal but seeing him and feeling his own power, he had sort of a saddened and worried aura.

"Look, you and Elsa have ice. That means you two are unstoppable so if you stay here, Morgal doesn't have a chance." Anna said making Virgil smile kindly showing he was thankful for her kind words.

"But I just worry for you all. You are innocent and I just don't want anyone else being a target because of me." Virgil sighed.

Fredrick off to the side only barley in my peripheral vision, stroked his beard before asking a question I was afraid to ask.

"What do you have against this Morgal? What is your connection with him and how do we know that Elsa got poisoned by him and not by you making you seem like the hero, when both you and he are after Elsa but against each other." Virgil cringed a little, he made it look like he was suspicious of being a bad guy but then he looked up and turned his head around to see all of us. Exchanging his bloody cloth for a fresh one, he started to explain.

"First, if I was after Elsa I would have got her when I was alone with her last night, and it would be a waste of time for me to continue on with wanting to be her false partner or guard if I just wanted to kill her and take her power. So that is one answer, the other is that I didn't know that she was poisoned until I visited the trolls, if you don't know, he have trolls in the back of the woods and they are kind of funny. Anyway while talking he said something about Elsa and I being one of the chosen nine to stop the Dark Mage, when I turned to leave I heard a different voice. There possessing the troll was… well it was a mirror but not just any mirror. It was a spirit of a man who was trapped inside a mirror for all eternity waiting for someone to free him."

I gasped, I didn't ever hear or read about a mirror that had a man in it. Only a mirror who told you knowledge you wish to know. Unless...

"Was the man in the mirror like a... I don't know how to put it but was he _the _Mirror on the wall?" Virgil looked at me with surprised eyes and nodded yes.

"Well he said that Morgal had used a dark magic spell and poisoned Elsa when he looked into her eyes. I couldn't believe it but when I thought about it, I realized whatever he did, he did it with a spell I saw that Elsa had a strange darkness inside her eyes when I had stared into them yesterday when we had been alone." Virgil explain, he was making movements with his hands showing what he saw or how to explain it with his hands chatting along. "Well, he gave me a flower which he said I had to grind and make Elsa drink with water and so I did and poof she is better." Virgil then tensed up at what he was about to explain next, making everyone in the room feel strange and unsettled.

"I told Elsa this before but not in full detail. Why I hate Morgal, is because he had murdered a young boy in front of his younger sister, that boy was named Michael Dusk. He died protecting his sister, Rebekah Dawn. Dawn had been in an argument with some people who wanted to steal the two kid's food, out in the woods people have no morals. Dawn had shot a lightning bolt out and hit one of the guys who was trying to take away the food. This sparked the attention of the man behind them. That man was Morgal. He had easily fought and beat Dawn with a blast of dark energy to her chest. But when her brother came back from using the restroom, he saw his sister lying on the ground with smoke coming out of her chest. He grew with so much rage he unleashed all the power a fourteen year old boy could use. He then fought Morgal but after sometime, he had lost. Seeing how the boy was a bigger threat to him than the girl, Morgal had got his knife out and with it he waited for Dawn to open her eyes to look at what he was about to do with her brother.

When she did open up her eyes…" Virgil gulped and paused for a brief moment before continuing. "He had slammed the knife into Dusk and killed him making sure his sister saw every single horrific moment."

Anna had covered her mouth and Kristoff held her tightly, he too was crying but none more than Virgil, he was crying tears of sorrow, and rage.

"Dawn had ran after she saw what had happened, and just continued to run throw the forest until she had bumped into me. When I saw her I didn't know what to do, a thirteen year old was crying her eyes out, and yelling about how there was a man who just killed her brother. I got her to calm down and tell me what happened and by the time she finished an hour had passed by. I then headed with her to the place where this all took place and I saw. There was the man I had thought needed help with directions to search for his kids. Little did I know that Dawn and Dusk were both orphans, brother and sister.

I saw him, the monster Morgal… dancing around shooting lightning out of his hands and a blast of dark energy out the other. I didn't know what to do, so I thought of the only thing I could at that time and get Dawn out and to safety.

It was a ten minutes away from Morgal and then sprinted back to where he was after making sure I knew where the trail was to Dawn.

There I fought and gave that monster two deep scars on his face. But when I fought him I had won, but made the biggest mistake of my life… I let him live." We were all silent, listening intently as Virgil spoke only pausing to let out some sobs, it must have been hard on him to know that one mistake cause a boy t lose his life. And to live with that daily must be eating him alive.

"Well he then had stabbed me when I had turned away to walk back towards Dawn's direction and made this scar." He said as he lifted up his clothing and revealed a scar that looked like it was made by a spear jabbed into him.

I gasped and blushed, he looked hot and for a moment of him not sobbing and showing his bare nice white skinned body, I felt like I was drooling.

"You like?" He teased making me blush but the little joke didn't last long as he continued on.

"Now I travel looking for him and helping others, and along with that I go searching for people like me. And never to make a mistake that would get someone killed… or try to not make a mistake that would end a life." Virgil said finishing his monologue with a slight sob, I then just couldn't help myself and threw my arms over him and embraced him in a hug and falling on the couch, sobbing like a little girl. He did the same and for five minutes as we cried on each other.

"Now that is my story of why I hate Morgal and finally I have to say… I am tired." He said yawning as he and I let go of each other and cleared our eyes of any remaining cold water that may have escaped our icy bodies.

He started to close his eyes and before I knew what I did I just held his head and guided him on my lap and let him fall asleep. After seven minutes of Kristoff, Anna, and Fredrick thinking of his story they started to notice what I was doing and Anna looked at me with a face saying.

"I told you, you liked him." Or something like that.

I had picked his head up and gently placed it on the couch and walked out with my sister, Kirstoff, and Fredrick.

Once we all exited, we all agreed that a good little nap with brighten our day after hearing such a sad tale of the white haired Snow King. When I got to Anna and my room, I heard Anna burst through the door behind me and she squealed loudly.

"Elsa!" She started before she pulled a scrolls out from the back of her and pulled it down and read the contents of it.  
"We are happy to announce you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and Princess Anna of Arendelle are invited to Rapunzel's royal ball in honor of her being with child. And!" Anna exclaimed making me hope she just spit it out.

"You must have a date, and I know a guy just for you Elsa." I blushed knowing who Anna was talking about.

"I don't need a man… do I?" I asked Anna to which she nodded eagerly.

"And I know the perfect man, Virgil Crymyst, savior of Arendelle."

My heart skipped several beats and I thought about how Anna must feel for Kristoff only that I felt what she felt towards Virgil… love.

"_No, no, no, no! Bad girl you just met him! You can't fall for someone that fast!"_ Said my inner voice. But she was wrong this time, I think I am starting to fall for Virgil.

Well he is perfect, he saved me, didn't even attack the towns-people when they had attacked him, he restrains himself from hurting others only when he is fighting to protect. He is a true man... but then my thoughts turned to a future with him and having kids, what of my children? Wouldn't they be curse with this too…? I can't do that to them. No, Virgil and I will teach them to be good and control.

"_Whoa, slow down there it's only been two days and already you are thinking of kids. Conceal don't feel those feelings!"_ My inner voice said.

"**But I can't help it… he is meant for me. I hope." **I argued with myself only to hear my inner voice say.

"_Then wait and see if he is the one."_

_**Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed the third chapter. Chapter four is currently being typed so hang on! P.s please Review if you like the story.**_


	4. Three weeks till a Ball

**Hi hope you all enjoy this story and I have decided to take a break after this chapter and finish writing the story in my journal then type it up for you to read within seconds. So with any further ado, the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Must I say this yet again and may this remain for every other chapter, I DON'T (THAT MEANS DO NOT) own anything but the storyline and the ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

**With that out of the way, enjoy.**

**This is Virgil Crymyst's POV.**

_**Chapter 4: Three weeks till a Ball!? (Part 1)**_

I never knew what a dream was until now, every time I would fall asleep, which normally would be in the woods, ice, or even a boat; I would have nightmares or visions of horrifying things. But this was completely different, in this… dream I have a family, I would run with my children and play with them till the sun went down. But when I looked to see my wife all I saw was a bright light. I couldn't see her, well that isn't completely true, I could see her dress; blue and white and even little dazzles from the occasional shine of the diamond like design of the dress. As amazing as the dream was and how good the feeling was to have a dream, it didn't last long.

I groaned getting up from the bed-like couch I was only, maybe they had put me here so I would be comfortable when I slept; I don't see why they didn't want to take me to a room but no matter. I tried to open my eyes to get adjusted to the shining bright sunlight. From the few seconds I had to look I only saw orange glow of the warm sun. When I couldn't stand to look at the light or anything else; I turned to the side letting the side of the couch that was meant for your back to lean on, block the sunlight that seemed to aim to hit my poor red eyes. I stared up trying to get used to the light, minute by minute which seems to work as I could make out the beautiful creative outline on the roof.

I rolled slightly which ended in me falling off the couch making my breath get shot out like an arrow being shot from a crossbow. As quick as I fell and lost my breath was as quick as I got it back, getting up holding my head and started to feel the pain of the rock blow that had hit me earlier today. My only natural response was "Urgh that actually hurts."

I went to the window as it had blinds and curtains to pull to block out the intense light. Guess I been spending way too much time in the dark. As soon as I got to the window, I made the blinds shut and the curtains cover making everything much more bearable and better to see. That's when I noticed a huge portrait. I had glanced at it but a certain near white head and strawberry colored hair made my attention turn to it. There was a portrait of Elsa and Anna, I smiled at how they looked and it had said in a small golden plaque that this was recently made, about five months ago.

"_Huh they look like teens rather than Adults." _I thought to myself, then I decided to stop looking at the fine art of the princess and Queen and moved on to looking at the other paintings, one was of John of Arc. Then it hit me like a snowball… I haven't seen a single portrait of the King and Queen of Arendelle. I looked around the room several times but still saw nothing of the King and Queen.

I sighed feeling slightly disappointed at how I couldn't see the parents of the woman I'm falling for… whoa did I just say that in my mind? I am stupid, she will never fall for someone like me… I went back to the subject of looking for her parents. Then I realized that it must be in another room, once I thought about it for a moment, my legs moved to the door and I opened it, exiting into the hall. It seemed to have no sign of human life whatsoever. I closed the door softly, not wanting to make a sound to disturb the surreal feeling of being alone in only silence, it was a feeling unlike any other. The halls were quieter than I expect still since there has to be someone around walking at least. Maybe the maids and servants lived in the town instead of living in the castle.

While walking through the halls, portraits of Anna became more of a common sight as five minutes ago they weren't, but with each painting I saw of her, I had noticed Elsa wasn't really in any of them. Or in a portrait of her own besides the one in the gallery I had slept in earlier. She must be somewhere… she was the queen after all.

"Strange, I thought there would be some of Elsa." I said aloud to no one in particular. My eyes went across the corridor, occasionally closing when the sunlight came and hit my eyes. Then finally I hit the picture that made my heart skip a beat, my lungs closed and seemed to be chocked by something so incredible… Elsa during her coronation, she was holding a golden ball with a stick of some sort that was also golden, and there was Elsa in her coronation dress looking on to a crowd of people. It must have been a very quick shot with one of those cameras and painting on this big canvas because it did seem to be somewhat hard to see some details but it didn't matter. Elsa was just gorgeous with her hair and the crown on her head, speaking of a crown I haven't see her with one despite her being a queen. As I stared I noticed that she seemed to be nervous, although that wasn't a problem since her beauty masked that, and her dress was just perfect on her.

"Hey Virgil." I heard and turned to see Kristoff standing there with some messed up hair. First thought to cross my mind was that he and Anna had some fun during the day… and not the innocent type, then I pushed that thought away seeing how wrong that thought was. I guess my older brothers' perverted talk had slightly rubbed off on me.

"Oh, what's up?" I asked and picked my head up and down once, back where I came from that was the newest way to say hello if you didn't want to speak; and I must admit it did catch on rather quickly because when I did it Kristoff seemed to know what to do and repeated my gesture. Was it just wired into the brains of men or something… possibly?

"Hey didn't you want to know where the shower was before you fell to sleep? You have a huge noticeable red stain in your hair." I checked my hair by walking to a picture frame and saw the blood stain on my white hair.

I was shocked that I had forgot about it for a moment that my head was bleeding earlier, thankfully it had subsided but unfortunately the blood that had accumulated turned into a massive red spot in my white hair. "Oh, crud I forgot… yeah can you take me to the showers?" I asked as I rubbed my hand through the slight gravity defying hair I had. It was sticking up but that was never much of a bother.

Coming from my trip into my past yet again; Kristoff had waved his hand in front of my face and kept repeating "Come on, I'll show you where it is."

Finally I responded much to his annoyance since he apparently been waiting for some time. When we started walking I found myself turning my head to the portrait of Elsa for a little longer before I walked on.

For ten minutes we walked in silence, I didn't know if he trusted me so I took a chance and asked him simple questions about the trolls to my surprise was his "Family" which was bizarre. Then I asked something really started up a conversation.

"How did you meet Anna?" That made him blush and smile at the thought of his fiancée.

"I really didn't expect to meet her, I was working when a freak blizzard came in." He said and before I knew it we had sat on a bench in front of a door at a dead end hallway, and talked about what happened last year.

"Wait so let me get this straight, Elsa got mad at Anna for taking off her glove and asking her permission to get married and when Elsa said no to Anna she got upset? Why did she get mad over a glove?" I asked looking for a sign that I got that part right.

"Actually Anna was asked to marry Hans, a guy who wanted to rule the kingdom and when she asked her sister to bless their wedding, Elsa had said no, and when Anna tried to get her Elsa so she can talk to her, she grabbed at her hand but pulled off the gloves Elsa used to not show her powers, the gloves had helped concealing the gift. But when Anna took it off, she had tried to get out but Anna had started to make a scene and Elsa tried to tell her to stop but then accidently revealed her powers. She then fled in fear of being persecuted by her town, going to the North Mountain and made the most beautiful ice palace I have or will ever see. Then I went to go get supplies at a little shop, where Anna was at. And then after that I guess that's where I started to like her, that first sight but I didn't want to show it. I had gotten thrown out of the shop, and she ended up buying me my supplies." He finished with a small gasp for air.

"Oh… that makes sense." I said, then stood and walked to the door that was next to us and opened it.

"Thanks and see you around later." I said getting into the shower room not sparring a moment for Kirstoff to reply. Once in the shower room and making sure the door was locked so no one can get in, I had took off my shirt and looked into the big human sized mirror. There I saw three huge scars and several others. Memories of sword slicing through the air cutting me had surfaced reminding me how I got the scars. When I was done remembering the past, I stepped away from the mirror to see something for bigger than what a shower was meant to look like. It had three bath tubs all three having two steps with golden décor all over it, even the towels looked extremely fancy.

"_At least there isn't anyone in here."_ I thought as I was looking for something other than a bath tub. _"If I wanted to have a tub bath I would have said so, but… oh there it is. A proper shower. But seriously this is a twenty by thirty bath house dang!" _Thought to myself as I took off the rest of my clothing and made my way to a blurry glass mirror meant for people not to peek at your body. I went in and turned the knob to hot, as I never really get to feel heat on my skin. "Ohhhh." I moaned and blushed as the hot water pelted my skin, sending shivers down my spine with every little drop. But it was the type of shiver that you just wanted, you craved to have and feel.

Three minutes had passed by in the shower as I washed my hair with the cleaning supplies the Royal sisters had. I sighed letting the shower run for a few more minutes in order to prepare for what was going to happen after I turn off the hot water. _"Better now than later."_ I thought as I held the knob and quickly turned the hot water to cold quickly and then to off.

The thing about having ice powers and the cold run through your soul is a good thing, never getting sick and never getting to hot or too cold but just perfect. It is great unless you come in contact with water. It seems water is the one thing that effects anyone with powers. Back when I was living with Katniss, she used to shower and squeal loudly since she said she loved how cold water felt. So every time someone showers and they have powers that reflects ice or fire, it seems that when they get hit with the opposite temperature of water, they will feel the effects of going back to what your body heat is always been at.

As for me, once that knob was turned off I had felt my body freeze, I felt what my body's temperature is truly at. For twenty long and seemingly endless seconds as my body was going to back to the low body temperature, it was so cold it made me start to regret taking a warm shower, falling to my knees in the small little area, I gasped for my breath. Finally my body adapted to the cold and I stopped shivering and got up to my feet. I stepped out of the little shower by opening and closed the blurred glass door and made the remaining water get off my body. Since I control some of the water properties, I made the water fly off my body by freezing them to little droplets and made them levitate around in circles and fly into the tub. They will unfreeze later… I think.

When I walked back to the human sized mirror; I started to look for the towels not that I needed it but I like to make sure I get all the water off me especially in my hair that was now clean of blood. Then I started to look for my extra clothing then it hit me… I had forgot to get extra clothes. When I travelled around for so long, the way I would change clothes is buy and self my old ones after I wash them or steal them. I would normally have to steal a lot of under garments. Once I got the towel on I thought to myself about how I should clean my clothes. I got my hoodie, shirt, pants, and socks and filled up the tub with warm water. I poured some of the soaps into the tub, and dropped a few making me have to reach in with my arms getting them wet again.

"Great, now I need to wash, and dry my clothes." I said to no one. I grabbed my clothes and threw them in the tub. I started to wash them and pull them out after a few minutes of cleaning and twisting the clothes to get the water out. That's when I let my thoughts wonder about various things, I then started to think about Elsa when I just found myself saying something my sister said to me. "Remember this when you meet someone that still your heart little bro."

"Hold me close

Hold me tight

Hold me and let me know I'm alright

Hold my love

With me in your arms and swinging me

Around to look at your face from above."

My feelings for her were like that of when I was near Katniss but the thing was I couldn't have fallen in love with Elsa, could I? Thoughts of when I first met her entered my mind and my heart beat quicken. Before I knew it I was done twisting my clothes around and folded them to get and getting up.

"_What the heck, why am I feeling all fuzzy? URGH I can't fall for someone I just met can I? I guess I should talk to her… but about what?" _I groaned and took my pants, shirt, and socks when the thought came across my head, how am I going to get new clothes? Then it came to me, I need to find new clothes with towels wrapped around my body and run through the castle until I reach a wardrobe or something to change my clothes.

I wrapped three towels around my form and gathered my closed and wrapped them together. Once I was mentally prepared for any embarrassment of running through halls naked, I dashed out the door while holding my still slightly wet clothes. I don't like to use water magic to much only when I need to, it's tough to explain but control water doesn't come easy, with at least three year worth of training with it, you maybe could lift water off the earth for at least three feet high.

But when using water magic since its only part or a slight extension of ice magic but still is just nearly impossible to control it all the way. No matter I sprinted down the hall knocking down and saving the head sculptures that were place in the halls. They weren't too heavy but only one of them, which was pure gold. It felt like a hundred pound, the others felt more like fifteen since it was made of wood. Kind of cheap but who am I to judge.

When I turned the corner my face came in contact with a wooden door. I hit the door at my top speed so hard that I thought when I looked at the wood that my face would show on the wooden frame. The noise had attracted some attention of the maids that I had to say. I hit me head accidently. When I stared up to see the one who hit me with a door, I saw that it was Kristoff.

"Oh, Virgil I was just about to go see if you were done so I can talk to you." He said looking down.

"No need, but I have to say those aren't showers. That is a twenty by thirty bath house!" I said making him laugh. He held out his hand and I took it and gathered my clothes. My hair fell back to normal which had some of it standing up.

"Yeah that was my reaction when I first saw that place." He said backing up to give me some space as I got up making sure that I had all three towels on.

I groaned at my headache caused by my reckless speed I was running with. "Gah, do you always swing the door open that fast?" I asked only getting a shrug from his shoulders.

"_Well that's sure nice and answering." _I thought when he motioned for me to enter the room.

"Come with me, I have some clothes because you forgot your clothes, and you didn't come with any when you arrived." Kristoff said. He was right, I forgot them and needed clothes.

He walked back into his room or what I believed to be his room. When I stood up the pain of the concussion from the door had made my legs shake as I got up to my feet. It took a while but when I finally got to move my feet into the room, inside the room had bed with two wardrobes that were on separate ends of the room. One huge window with rays of light coming into the room.

"Hey man, I have some stuff for you since you don't have your clothing I figured you need this." Kirstoff said as he pulled a few clothes out for me. He let me have them and he said "Come on there is a changing room you can use." As he escorted me down the hall we came into a room where maids had prepared. They were young, pretty but not as beautiful as Elsa, but still they were pretty. The youngest was about fourteen and she was blushing madly at a towel cover teenage looking naked man walking around the castle, making me blush.

As I passed through and walked into a part of the room that was covered with curtains, when I went into the darker part of the room I had put on the new fresh undergarments… back where I came from kids would call them underwear or even underpants since that was a better word to call them rather than undergarments. Which I don't blame them I would much rather call them underwear or boxers even. As I put on the boxers I put on the pants that had more of a jean like feel. When I got a better view of the pants I was wearing, I saw that I was wearing black jeans with pockets in the front sides but none in the back. Next was the shirt, a fine cotton made shirt, a simple white shirt that cover my body and finally I put on my hoodie.

"So what brought you here?" Kristoff asked, "To the kingdom?"

I thought about it and remembered that a man; whom was a merchant… but now I am not too sure seeing that Anna and Elsa bear a strong resemblance to him… the merchant. "I met a merchant a while back, three years ago, he was on a floating piece of wood when I was out sailing." I had finished getting fully and comfortable in my new clothing. I then put on some socks and found a nice pair of black shoes mostly fit for a courier, which they had a new style and type of shoe called snickers; a very strange name. As I walked out of the darken part, some maids went in the part I just came out of and came back out holding my stuff. The youngest girl who had blushed madly came to me and said that they will wash and clean out my clothes and put it up in the guest room. When I looked at her with a question look she grew even redder, she said it was next to the queen's room and that made me blush.

As they left I continued. "The man was floating so I had jumped from my boat into the ocean and swam to where the body was. And when I had got to it I pulled him back, I made the water form into a huge large stable ice circle. It had been a stormy night, the waves were huge, about fifty feet in the air or more, so when one came I had stood on the circle of ice and froze at least one hundred feet of the water around. When I did that I heard a woman scream to my left, bringing the man with me I had run to the part where I hadn't froze and saw that there was a woman floating and shaking with fear, and most likely was cold due to the water growing into more walkable ice.

That's when I got scared, I didn't wasn't her to freeze or drawn so I ran and dove in and pulled her out by throwing her onto the ice. When I did that I got up by using my powers and carried both of them to my boat. When I thawed the ice, I sailed to east where my boat had gotten destroyed by a wave, since it wasn't a big boat more like a little twenty foot boat. So when it was shattered I made a huge ice bridge and carried both of them to shore. It took about two hours of walking." I had saw that there was a cup of water and drank it. Kristoff stopped me from continuing and asked if we could go to the great hall to eat. Since I was starting to get hungry and it was most likely lunch or dinner I had agreed.

"Later the man had woken up when we had arrived on the shore, after I had made a fire to warm the two up. He flipped out and was screaming out, he demanded where he was and it became apparent after some time he had amnesia. It had taken me about five minutes to calm him down and once I did the woman had woken up which was a pain since I had to calm her down too. She kicked me thinking I was trying to do something horrible to her. Let me tell you, trying to calm someone down when they have amnesia sucks, but when a woman freaks out and has a thought and sticks to it, especially when that thought is about someone trying to do something to them. But thankfully I calmed her down after she place a few strong kicks to my chest, knocking the air out of me.

Finally she stopped kicking and screaming and noticed the shaking man behind her. She quickly got up and hugged him screaming out 'my husband' repeatedly. She had explained that they were going to a wedding but that was all she could remember. Her memory was damaged and I figured it would be a while before she got her memories back and especially the husband. I had brought them to Corana and from there I left them, I wasn't really welcomes around there that much anymore after an incident with a friend and I. The man had been getting well after a year and I had showed them my ice power and he said something about the princess of Arendelle having the same thing before he had a bad headache and said he couldn't remember anymore. That had sparked my interest into coming here, but I didn't get around to actually coming since I lived for two years longer with my friend Katniss; but once I left I had headed here since the thought of someone like me with powers, well ice powers had interested me. It only took a couple months to get here but my boat was destroyed by some rocks.

And now I guess you know some about my life story, jeez it's like I been telling everyone that and being reminded constantly of it." I chuckled as did Kristoff.

He seemed to want to ask a question and finally he asked. "You have an interesting history, you been around plenty of place, but why did you try to leave when you were asked to stay?" He sounded like he was accusing me for a crime I didn't do.

"I'm not sure myself but I just felt concerned about the kingdom's safety. "I just was worried about everyone's safety with fact that he is out there." I spat the word he not wanting to say the name of the man who poisoned Elsa. "That's my truth. Now can I ask you a question about Elsa?"

He looked at me with a suspicious look that can only be describe as an "I know what you're going to ask." He nodded in approval and mouthed "Go ahead."

"Well…" I began "Is there a King involved with her? Or does someone have her heart? Or something." I asked.

"You do like her!" He said loudly making the maids look at us as we walked out of the halls to go to the great hall.

"SHH! I don't want to let the world know!" I said making him roll his eyes as if it was obvious I liked her.

"Ok, listen man, Elsa doesn't like anyone at least that's what I know. She doesn't have a boyfriend, and I don't know if she even likes anyone at all." That crushed my hope of her liking me, but then again I did feel a connection with her. "Although around you, she seems to be like Anna and is more trusting and different… maybe she does like someone. But that's just a thought" He said as we went into the great hall and ate some eggs. I honestly think he is just trying to mess with me, but I don't know. Once we were done eating I had suggest we go to the library since I felt like reading.

"By the way, in three weeks we are going to a ball and Elsa requested you came with. As an escort." That was a hope shot done, now I am sure he is messing with me.

Great a Ball, I wasn't too fond of parties but at least I can go with Elsa, I hope she is happy there at the least; seeing her smile is wonder, a smile I only saw when she was with her sister yesterday. But even with that short period of time had to see her smile, it was a truly magical moment.


	5. Three weeks till a Ball (part 2)

**Hey, here is a shorter chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

**Elsa's POV**

_**Chapter 5: Three weeks till a ball!? (Part2)**_

"Psst, Elsa, Elsa." Anna whispered in my ear.

"Anna go back to sleep."

I saw my sister on top of me when I was a little kid, she got up and started to jump on me. The way she did it was adorable; a little kid's energy and goal of playing is strong and all kids are so cute when they are trying to wake someone up. I then realized that I was dreaming about my past; I was outside my body staring at myself as a kid who was wanting to go to sleep. Then my vision started getting blurry, so to clear it up I blinked but when I did I found I was in my ice castle. I could see my hands, I looked at them for a good while until I heard gasping.

"Elsa…" Anna's voice came out weak, I lifted my head up slowly, and I saw my worst fear. There in front of my eyes was my sister with blood dripping from an icicle inside her chest. She was about to speak again but she only coughed out blood making me shake in fear thinking of how I could do this to my only sister. She then lifted her head to look at me in the eyes.

"Anna!" I cried out. "Anna no!"

Before I could raise my hand to reach out to her, she shouted at me. "Monster! Why won't you finish me off!? Do you just want to watch me suffer, you monster!" Anna was crying with a face of shock, confusion, and hurt.

"Anna no!"

"You're just a monster!" She cried out again, this time making my eye tear up. Water flowed out my eyes and stung them making them shut tightly so that not even the faintest of lights could be seen.

"ANNA NO!" I screamed out loud feeling the air with my left arm that was out stretched looking for something to grasped and my right arm supporting me up slightly.

"Elsa!?" Anna's voice rang out next to me.

"Anna!" I turned to her and saw her strawberry hair. As soon as I did; I grabbed her and brought her in for a tight hug as I began to sob.

Anna wrapped her arms around me holding me as tight as I did to her. "You had the same nightmare?" I nodded making Anna hold me more. Usually it was me comforting her from a nightmare but when I had this one, I couldn't help but cry. "Its fine, look my heart is still beating and nothing is wrong."

It took a while but my sobs settled into just little hiccups. "Elsa its fine I promise." Anna whispered.

She had moved into my room a year ago after my coronation, usually we would sleep in spate beds but she didn't like that and wanted to be near me all the time. It was a little suffocating and awkward at first but she was my sister and I couldn't refuse. So we got rid of our old beds and bought this new one, sharing it ever since.

"Sorry I didn't mean," I said but was cut off.

"Its fine Elsa really, nothing happened it was just a bad dream that's all." Despite her goofiness she had a caring and motherly side, a wise and nice calming side to her, it was a trait we shared thanks to our mom.

"Come on Elsa, let's go and find a dress for you since we are up and I feel like getting out of this place. And besides three weeks from now," She got out of the bed and walked to the dresser. "You are going to have Virgil as you," she threw some blue and white cloths on the bed and raised her finger quotations "Escort,' so you need to be as beautiful as you can be, which of course is fairly easy for you." Anna said taking off her pajamas and putting on a dress. "Perfect, I will wear this." She mumbled and looked at me.

I sighed and thought about my nightmare for a little bit but put it off and laid my head down on the pillow again only to be met by a pair of black pants hitting my face. Getting up I sighed again pushing off the sheets from the bed I just had slept on for a midday normal nap.

"Anna you do know he is just our escort and nothing more." She couldn't know that I liked him. Could she?  
"Riiiiiigggghhhhtttt and I'm the older sister, c'mon I know you're lying so just admit that you like him." Anna playfully made kissy faces and said "Ohhhh my hero, kiss me Virgil." In a manner I would talk. That made my face turn a little hot… when I blush I noticed that my face had turn warm. The warmth of the blush had made me feel so different, it was a feeling indescribable.

"Anna I don't like him nor anyone… I don't need a man." I responded only meeting Anna's face turning into an unconvinced smirk.

"You hesitated." She said.

A moment of silence went by before she started to smile as I did. "He is kind of cute." I said making Anna squeal while pumping her arms up and down. She ran up and hugged me tightly taking the air out of my lungs.

"I KNEW IT!" Anna said loudly.

"Shh, don't tell anyone." I said pushing my hands down slowly trying to calm her down.

"Well of course but I mean the kingdom may have a king and you know how much the kingdom wants a king." That made my cheeks red.

"_Yeah and they also want a prince or princess and I don't think I'm ready to be a mom."_ I thought to myself.

"Anna don't say something so crazy." She giggled and bounced to the door.

"Let's go and get to the changing room, that's where all your clothes are." I sighed heavily and got out of the bed, grabbing the clothes Anna got me and followed her out the door and down the hall. I could have changed in my room but we had to get my ball dress and since I don't like doing things at the last minute we usually do whatever needs to be done right away. Or mostly me at least. I held my clothes that Anna had gave me and looked down at them. It was a dress rather than pants, usually I wear dresses but I like to try out the pants made especially for me and my sister.

The pants that Anna and I wore were like the men's but designed by our maids for women to wear, I thought it was cool and nice. It was a hit in France and other places.

Just as we passed by some maids, they were blushing and talking about Virgil and how he was just in a towel. I blushed as that image came into my mind and I got a little jealous that they got to see him like that but not me.

"_Whoa slow down there girl you can't be flirting or even thinking about him like that… ok maybe a little."_ Even my inner voice was starting to fall for him. Out of all the suitors and men Virgil is the first one that displayed no interest of just capturing my heart but he is. He is better than some dumb suitor looking for someone to marry just to rule or something like "it's our duty as royals" which was and still is a dumb thing, at least I think it is.

We were about to get to the changing room when I saw Kirstoff laughing along with Virgil. His white hair seemed to defy the gravity as some of it stuck up slightly. I silently chuckled to myself, only letting my mouth form into a smile as Anna ran and hugged Kirstoff

"Hey you two!" Anna said coming back to me to grab my arm and pulled me closer to the two men and let me go pushing me. All I could do is just look at Virgil as he was just perfect; I'm truly starting to fall in love, real love I think.

"Hey." Virgil said catching me and putting me up straight and smiled his amazing smile. "Um, Elsa, I just wanted to ask you something…. Well I guess I can ask after you changed into something other than you cute pajamas." He blushed and covered his mouth. "Sorry I didn't mean to say cute but it's just. You know. I just…. Maybe you should just change." I blushed and squealed at the remembrance that I was still wearing pajamas.

"Um, yes. I just… change y-yeah, that sounds like a good idea, ok bye!" I stuttered out confused at why I did. Pulling Anna as she smiled, we went into the changing room that was right behind the two men. They moved after being slightly shoved by me as I quickly scrambled for the door out of embarrassment. Once inside the room I closed the door and sighed hearing the footsteps of the two walk off. I looked at the door for several seconds before turning around to see Anna sitting on the chair looking at me with crossed arms. I stared at her for a while before I cleared my throat and straighten my posture, and walked over to the desk with the mirror and placed my clothes down on there. I saw Anna in the mirror smirking as if she had won a bet.

"So-" She had started but I turned around and looked her dead in the eye.

"Not a another word Anna, I don't like him… that much." I said making her shake as if she just ate for chocolate bars. "I mean it young missy!" I said but couldn't help but laugh as she kept saying how Virgil and I were meant to be.

"_This is going to be the longest three weeks of my life." _I thought to myself as I smiled.

**Well hope you guys liked it and hope you stay for more.**


	6. Three weeks till a Ball (part 3)

**Hey so this is a different style of the story, so for another five chapters I will be doing only 3****rd**** person. I am currently going to some hard times so be aware I won't be updating that much so for those who actually stayed to read my story I say thank you so much it means a lot. Now enjoy. :) huge thanks for the FrozenFans poster and all Frozen fans in general. I was actually thinking on giving up on writing and I was going to end the story with this chapter but never mind. I planned and am going for at least 50 chapters and continuing with another part by making a new story title. Still kind of short of a chapter I am sorry.**

_**Chapter 6: Three weeks till a ball (part 3)**_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Elsa fitted herself into the tight dress making the poor Queen gasp for the air she lost, after seven dresses had hugged her. Anna was the one doing the straps behind Elsa who was forced to deal with the ball dresses. "Elsa," Anna began to say, "You need to pick one already or you're going to barf breakfast up."

Elsa just stood there blue faced from the lack of air. As soon as she saw how the green dress looked on her she quickly had Anna undo the straps and throw the dress off her body. "You do know you can just wear your ice dress. But I don't see how you aren't embarrassed; I mean you practically moon the entire kingdom with it." Anna said bored out of her mind. Her comment earned her a little flick on the forehead just above and between her eyes.

"Anna you know I want to wear something mom wore. But I can't believe she would actually wear these dresses ugh they are so… weird." Elsa said putting on a new dress that made her not only the Snow Queen but like the Queen of Beauty. Anna looked at her sister and smiled widely.

"Yes, that's perfect." Anna inspected the dress. "I think you may catch Virgil's heart with this." She said laughing as Elsa looked into the mirror. It was a beautiful purple, blue dress with floral pattern designs on the bottom. She looked as if she was a goddess, Elsa had marveled at the dress and thought about how her mom would have looked like in the dress.

"Anna you should," Elsa was about to say that she would wear something that their mom had too but Anna just stood up and smiled.

"I have my own dress so I'm ready for this ball, hey sis can I borrow these." Anna yelled as she was behind the curtain getting something. She then popped out holding red shoes and tried them on.

"Nanananana, those are mine." Elsa waved her hand in disapproval. The two always complained and argue about who gets what when it came to shoes. And the ones that Anna had got was a gift from their mother when Elsa had turned eighteen.

"Oh, come onnnnnnnn!" Anna complained pouting like a child.

"Anna you know that you have your own so go get them and give me my shoes, mom gave them to me and I was going to wear them." Elsa said but Anna just looked at her pouting in a way that it reminded her of one of the children that often played in the town square, the kids would normally have that face and it seemed Anna was spending some time with them.

""Oh come on, it wouldn't even match!" Anna said holding the shoe close to her chest. She smiled in a big grin and blinked quickly.

"Anna," Elsa began but was quickly cut.

"Please! Elsa I promise I won't break them like the others. So please can I wear them?" For a moment Elsa had looked at her and the shoe before coming to the inevitable answer.

"Fine you can borrow them."

"Haha, thank you. So what do you think Virgil wanted to talk to you about? And I wonder what he will wear? Maybe I should help him and dress him up to match you." Elsa's cold face went red, she had wondered that herself, but when it came across she would quickly dismiss it because towards the end of the daydream the two would end up on the bridge with her lips pressed against his. She shook her head and looked at Anna.

"To be honest I don't know Anna, and you will not dress him… fine I guess you can." The Snow Queen said, as she walked to the picture of her mom and dad. She had to agree with Anna that she would dress him up due to how his taste in clothing isn't the best since he mostly wore strange clothing. She focused on the picture of her family. In it was an Elsa who was a kid about five with her dad swinging on a swing that was built into a tree just outside of the own city. She was smiling and her mother was holding a very young Anna. There was the first of the photographs that was invented and restored with much color.

"I guess I should go find out shouldn't I?" All Anna could do was nod her head eagerly.

"Elsa you should go right now. Change and put on your casual black and purple clothes, and hurry I want to get out of here I am so bored." Anna let out a loud and long sigh making sure Elsa heard her after ending the sentence.

"I'm going Anna don't worry." Elsa responded.

It had only taken a minute to take off the fancy dress and slip into the clothes that was giving to her by her sister, the clothes being made by the maids. Elsa wore a light blue shirt with soft fabric inside making it comfortable for her, she then put on jeans that had been made for women, it was a latest style in Rome and since one of the maids had come from Rome she made one for her Queen. After putting on her shoes she walked out the door into the hallway with Anna. The Queen was read to meet the white haired man she was starting to love with. While walking down the hall the two started to hear music. Peoples cheers and laughter where echoing through the hall and now inside the front of the castle room.

"What's going on?" Anna and Elsa asked as the two royals got to the front where the window was. Nobody answered as the maids just pointed outside the window and the two girls had opened the doors and walked outside. There in the center of a dancing crowd was Kristoff and Virgil playing two instruments. Virgil was playing a flute that the two sisters haven't heard in a very long time, the only time they heard a melody like that was when their dad would play a flute when they were sitting by a fire, the princesses would dance together in front of the flames… having fun before the next year when Anna almost died.

While the people danced around happily, Elsa had noticed that the shopping booths that were set up by local flower and meat sellers, the people who had ran them had sold out or closed to dance with the rest of the people. The growing feeling of joy was in the air and it was a wonderful feeling that seemed to be infectious, the kids ran and even the guards seem to loosen up and dance around. Kirstoff played his guitar in a quick rhythmic tune making the flute's wonderful song seem that more magical as each and every note was played.

"Milady!" Once of the towns people knelt as he saw, the moment he did others followed his example. Kristoff stopped playing making Virgil stop as well confused, as he opened his eyes and turned around to face where everyone was facing, he blushed once he caught sight of the Snow Queen in all her beauty. "We were here, my wife and I thought it would be nice to celebrate our son's twelfth birthday." The same man said holding his son out, "And we thought to come and ask for your blessing… then when we got here this man wanted to throw a small dancing party here."

Anna who was next to Elsa had sparked up with excitement. She had ran down the small steps and hugged the tightly. "I didn't know his birthday was after mine! Oh we should have more cake and another party oh my gosh! Then tomorrow we can leave." The boy hugged Anna back, and looked at Elsa and was let go by Anna, and began to walk to Elsa.

"May I have a kiss?" The little boy asked puckering his lips. He was cute to the Queen but he wasn't about to get her first kiss. Elsa began to walk to him and smiled down at the little boy.

"Sorry I don't do that but I can hug you." Elsa said making the boy pout. "Sorry a kiss is something special that should be shared with someone you find special." As she lecture the young boy she looked at Virgil who smiled gently. She hugged the pouting boy and gave him a snowflake which he threw up into the air and made his wish after being told what he was supposed to do with it.

People clapped and Anna looked at Elsa with so much respect and admiration, she was after all her older, wise, and beautiful sister. The memories of when the people feared Elsa had vanished on the day she came back and now it is replaced with happiness. It seemed like the prophecy of the Snow Queen was and had long been disproven but something nagged at the last visit to the trolls in Elsa's mind. She had visited them three months ago, back when she was still twenty one. Since Elsa's birthday was in July and the same time when she became Queen, and Anna's being early August. The prophecy said something about the Snow Queen herself bringing an eternal winter all over the world only to kill her sister and die of a sword through her heart.

But then the trolls had told Elsa that there was more people much like her, with gifts that were given by "God himself" although she had believe that it was just a curse she wondered about what they were talking about. The head troll Pabbie said that she and eight others would stop the most powerful and evil of all magic holders.

Snapping back from her memories and thoughts, she looked at the boy who now had walked back to his parents. Virgil had made his way to Elsa as men and women began to dance as musicians that played in Elsa's ball resumed the party letting the white hair man go, and talk about or asked around.

"So may I have this dance?" He asked in a sophisticated manner while bowing down. It took Elsa a second and she shook her head in rejection.

"S-sorry I don't dance that much and I really stink at it when I first tried." She responded making a polite gesture of rejection. It was the truth and only her sister had danced with her but a formal dance was out of the question as she never had real experience with dancing.

The white haired man with a teenage face looked disappointed but then he smirked. "Well how do you expect to go to the ball or any ball and not to be asked to dance? Well maybe you might want to learn?" Virgil asked raising an eyebrow. Elsa had a "oh… just perfect" moment when she let the truth sink in.

"I will simply tell them I don't dance." She stuck to her original truthful statement.

"And if they pull you out to dance?" Countered Virgil, "Like this!" He said laughing as he pulled her into the center of the courtyard. People moved to make room for the blushing Queen, who kept saying no and stop I don't dance, over and over.

"I don't know how to… dance that well I'm serious." She whispered softly only that Virgil could hear. It only made him smile an innocent smile and laugh, it was an infectious laugh because Elsa was smiling and laughing slightly.

"That's fine I will show you." Virgil looked at the musicians and asked out loud, "Play something slow and nice please?" The men just nodded and began to playa on a violin and soon the guitar came in making it a nice slow dance song. As soon as the music began Virgil stepped and Elsa followed, before the two knew it others followed their lead.

Elsa just looked around to see men, women, and children all watching and some dancing along. Anna was with Kristoff smiling and dancing about while Sven and Olaf where clapping and cheering.

"So you don't dance huh?" Virgil whispered into her ear, "You're not a good liar. Is this your first formal dance as Queen?"

Elsa felt a chill, something that is uncommon for her, run down her spine, "I just… I'm not used to dancing with someone. And yes this is." she looked into his eyes and remembered a party that her dad had when she was seven years old. She was sitting down and a prince who was fourteen years old came and asked for a dance. He was meant to marry her by an arranged marriage but thankfully he had called it off due to what happened. She had said no and because the prince wasn't one to take no for an answer he said rude things and forced her to the dance floor and had hurt her hands and wrist. He had said horrid things to her and she began to cry. The prince and his family were ordered to leave and the 'engagement' was cut off. Ever since she didn't want to dance and overtime she forgot how to dance with someone.

"Do you like dancing?" Virgil asked smiling, Elsa was startled as she came back to reality. Her blue eyes staring into his red ones, the two seem as if they were the yin and yang.

"Well, it's certainly different than any sort I had ever done. But yes I do like it." Elsa said but then she messed up on one of her steps making the two almost fall. Thankfully Elsa had corrected her mistake by placing her foot down properly and caught herself, this of course caused Virgil to stop as Elsa had burrowed her face into his chest, as he held her tightly. She inhaled his scent making the two blush and she quickly propped herself up and started into the red eyes that where a foot from her eyes. "I could use a little more practice."

Virgil chuckled a little and the two continued to dance until the song had stopped playing. Elsa and Virgil took a bow as people clapped and cheered. "So you wanted to talk to me?" Elsa asked looking at him until she remembered that she was still holding Virgil's hand and let go quickly making Virgil put on a smirk that was to die for.

Virgil then turned and looked at the bridge. "Shall we walk? Milady?"

* * *

"And so that's what I used to do when I got bored." Elsa said letting out a snowflake from her hand. "But I was mostly scared of everything that could go wrong with me using them." She said looking into a pond with ducks and turtles swimming about in the water. The two had not gone out far from the kingdom as they were only a ten minute walking distance from it. They two where by a little river leading out into the ocean with a small waterfall, and cut off onto the side of the river was the pond with tree and beautiful plants and flowers. It was a place where Elsa would go when she felt overwhelmed with the work and just wanted to read a nice little book.

Elsa had dipped her hand into the water which had turned into ice but quickly went back to being plain water. Elsa had been practicing and since she loved and accepted her powers she had more control of it making water not freeze on contact.

"So what about you?" She asked as Virgil walked down to the turtle which had flipped over.

"Well I used to stay indoors, my parents were pretty scared of my powers being revealed to the world, and since my country feared all wizards and magic it wouldn't have ended well for me… they kill people with magic." Virgil said nervously.

"So…" That wasn't the answer she wanted or expected to get.

"But I loved my sister and powers o I could control it easily, so when I got bored I would make little snow animals like bunnies and snowmen.

"Oh, well that sounds nice, and I suppose if I were to go there now they would…" Elsa didn't want to say kill. She thought the word sounded cruel and it brought up bad memories with horrible men.

'Don't know, you are royal, so maybe they would make an exception by not wanting to start a war with your country and kingdom." Virgil said making her feel slightly more secure if she ever wanted to visit his home kingdom.

"Ok now, I guess you ask me something?" Elsa said walking letting the wind take her hair that was just let down and not done how she usually does it. As it was taken into the air she felt a calm and peaceful feeling wash over her being. She was happy with every second now that she could be who she wanted to be and everyone accepted her.

"Umm… well let's what do I truly want to know? Hmmmmmm." Virgil thought and made Elsa laugh at the face he was making. She didn't know why but whatever serious thing he wanted to know or talk about had seemed to be push all the way in the back of her mind until now. "Well do you have a special someone in your life or like a man you love?" Virgil asked blushing.

"Oh? And why do you ask? Wait is this what you wanted to talk about so seriously? Well then I guess I have to answer truthfully then, yes there is but my husband is far, far, very far away." She said in a dramatic voice looking in the direction of the ocean as the sunlight from the midday had made the sea sparkle. She started to laugh slightly and let her hair fly in the breeze. She opened one eye and looked back at Virgil with a smile and saw that he was red in the face completely and had a look of sadness, she knew it… he likes her. "I'm kidding around, you take everything so seriously well no I don't have a man in my life and I don't really need anyone but my family, which is my sister. Not counting my cousins of course."

Virgil's smile came back but still a little sadness was shown but quickly covered up with a full on smile. "That's pretty good and admirable of you to be an independent young maiden." He said.

"Who said I was a maiden still…" Elsa said winking making Virgil's heartbreak, it was clear that; that would have crushed him. But Elsa was wise and she quickly said "I'm playing of course I'm a maiden, I guess you didn't expect I had that side to me?" She said winking slightly, she really did know how to make a man blush because Virgil was as red as a baby tomato's bottom.

"So why is that admirable?" Elsa questioned as she began to walk to a patch of flowers and headed down the path that took them to the kingdom.

Virgil looked at Elsa and with a sigh her let frost come in contact with the warm summer air. "Just wondering… so when are we leaving to the ball? And where is it exactly?"

Elsa looked back at him as he walked down the little trail slowly. "Well we are leaving tomorrow and it is my cousin's kingdom we are going to." She playfully said. It felt like it was a date, she just couldn't help but be like the playful teen she wasn't able to be, she had the appearance and personality so she didn't see why she shouldn't act like a teen. "And well she invited us because she is pregnant."

Virgil looked at her with wide eyes and an expression saying he didn't know what to say. "Oh…" he stuttered, "Where is this kingdom?"

Elsa had turned fully making the sun hit her face making her looked like a goddess compared to any other woman Virgil had ever seen. "Corona." She answered simply.

In Virgil's mind all he could think and say to himself was, _"Great now they can attack me again… hopefully they don't remember I help a fire wielding girl escape their grasp."_

* * *

In a darkened part in a forest next to the kingdom a man had seemed to be spit out. He came from the shadows of the trees and gasped for breath. Huffing and puffing he let out more gasps for the air he seemed to have lost, he pulled the rest of his legs from the tree's shadows. He stood up after gathering his breath and leaned on the tree. The light illuminated his face, the face of the man who tried to kill Elsa with his poison dark magic. Morgal.

"That boy… it took me this long to recover?" he said out loud to no one, "He got my side with frost bite and some burns on my other." Morgal spoke. He looked around and saw through the openings in the trees was Arendelle and all its glory. "Virgil Crymyst… hahahahaha" Morgal began to laugh in a demonic way, what made him become into the monster he is today had happened when his mind had been shattered, and unlike his brother who had barley been a baby at the time when their parents died. He was only a boy who had been attack by a witch; she saw that the two lived after attacking their home but decided that they would be cursed. Instead of his younger brother having power she say it fit that is last child would be the one to have the curse. But for the young Morgal who was only a child he had been cursed right on the spot with black magic.

His brother had grown up and married a beautiful woman who gave birth to four children, the last child being the one to bare the curse was Virgil. Although he is using it as a gift and a means to fight evil he still is cursed for life. As for the older brother, Morgal set out to kill and take any person with powers, and wanted to rule the world just as the darkness ruled his mind.

Morgal stopped laughing and sighed as he looked up at the sky which only was visible by few pieces of leaves that had been moved just to let in some light. "I knew I should have killed you when you were still a baby… nephew."

**Hope you like the chapter and remember to follow the story if you liked it and Review if you want to see more. Well I guess until next time see ya and stay warmish.**

**Ps. Thanks to whoever is staying and reading the story it means a lot knowing some people like it.**


	7. On a voyage And a man of flames

**Hello, so bad news for those who actually started to read this far but I am pausing for a little bit. I had wrote the story in my notebook I had for school work… well I didn't do any notes so I just wrote the story inside it and I had only 70 pages, so I need to write more in another notebook… and write more in my other notebook.**

**Well enjoy.**

_**Chapter 7: On a voyage. And a man of flames.**_

Virgil woke up in the dead of night after feeling the need to use the restroom but the only problem was that he was on a boat, he had forgotten where the restrooms were. One week ago he was walking on land but now he is crossing the sea to Corona. As he walked along the ship he found the restrooms in the lower deck. The restroom was ugly but it had a little cleaning part with a sink and fresh water that was from small bottles, that I could only use one. After a peaceful time relieving himself, Virgil had washed his hands and walked to the top of the ship and walked back to his cabin but when he got into bed, he seemed to not be able to go back to sleep so he had got back up and went out to the deck of the ship.

Sighing Virgil looked out into the star filled sky and smiled at its beauty. It reminded how he and his older sister would stare up into the stars and think about the things they could, the places they could go.

"Couldn't sleep?" Virgil's heart nearly stop when Anna asked her questions that broke the stillness of the air and water hitting the ship.

"Whoa!" Virgil steeped back quickly but looked and got back to standing up straight as he was in a fighting stance. Anna nearly jumped off the ship but refrained and just chuckled to herself. Virgil looked like he was about to punch the one who had startled him but since he quickly went back to standing straight up he looked normal again, much to Anna's relief. "Sorry Anna, you scared me… yeah I couldn't sleep." He said responding late to her question she had asked earlier. Virgil grasped the side of the ship and looked into the ocean.

After a long silent stare into the open ocean Anna broke the silence once again. "So… do you have any family in Corona?" she asked calmly.

"No just a friend but she is busy raising a family so I don't think she would want me you know a trouble maker and all, around the family." Virgil smiled slightly as the thoughts of Katniss and her two kids crossed his mind. Virgil thought about Anna question for a while even after answering, he realized that she didn't live in Corona but maybe she moved… it had been a long time since they had spent time. "She lives on the outskirts I think but I don't remember."

Anna stood next to Virgil with a wavering smile, she had something bothering her. "So what's your relationship with her? She raising your children?" She had emphasized the 'your' part making Virgil feel strange.

"No way in ever. She is more of a sister than anything. And she is raising two little ones John, and Sophie, with someone else." Virgil said blushing from Anna suspicious look.

"Soooo," she started on another topic she thought about to talk, "How do you know how to control ice? Like you know not make it control you?" Anna wondered.

"Well," Virgil began as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I just learned to love my powers." Virgil was telling the truth he grew to love his powers.

"Oh… that's good." Anna said disappointed as if she was expecting an epic tale of love and fighting.

"Sorry if it isn't like how Elsa learned how to control. But I did learn control because my sister." He said with a smile. "So…" Virgil wanted to say something but couldn't, he had his mind stumped and didn't know what to ask.

"So…" Anna said it seemed she too was puzzled too. "Your sister? What was she like?" she asked.

Virgil didn't mind talking about his sister as he smiled bright and told her.

It took about an hour and the two had fun laughing at how Virgil's sister and him would mess with guards at their home. The two had gotten into so much trouble that Anna had told him how they reminded her of Elsa and herself. Anna had explained how close they were and what happened last year. Virgil was interested nonetheless, despite the fact Kristoff had told him about the past. Anna had talked about how Elsa was his soul mate making Virgil constantly blush.

"So you do like her?" Anna bugged the red eyed man, he seemed to not want to admit it but Virgil did like her. Anna had just continued to ask him but he denied it.

"Well define 'like' please?" Virgil asked Anna who only stuck her eye brow up. "I'm kidding. But maybe I do… anyway you should go inside, you look really tired and cold."

Anna seemed to want to protest but when she looked at the door behind some boxes that made a small path to a cabin built in the top part of the ship to which she sighed. "I guess, hey Virgil. You're a great, nice, and strong guy. So you shouldn't worry about Morgal coming for Elsa, because you are strong enough to protect her. And we can too. I know that's what you were worried about, I can see it in your eyes, and when you were not wanting to be staying with us when we had invited you to stay." With that Ana turned on her heels and walked to one of the cabins that were the fancy kind.

As for Virgil he went to where he slept before and got into his bed and yawned, "Sweet dreams, Elsa and Anna." He whispered silently and fell asleep.

* * *

_**In a town nineteen miles from Corona, away from the ship and before it would even arrive…**_

In a bar, there in the corner of the wooden establishment sat a man, he was about nineteen, or twenty and, He had medium black curly which was also slightly straight. His eyes were a deep shade of green, he wore a black trench coat with a hood and black pants. The man wore black on black in short. The steel toed silver boots he wore was stained with dried blood, mud, and had some other stuff that he wouldn't not want to mention.

He picked up the cup that was laid out on the table before him, and took a swig of coffee. The storm outside had made it impossible for him to continue walking but he was fortunate to had made it to his destination and found the bar in the small town he was in. it was midnight and rain was pouring down. The storm had come out of nowhere, almost as if the weather hated him so much that it wanted to remind him about his parent's death. They had been found four years ago, drowned in a flooded are, the ones who had found them had been searching for the missing neighbors, he found them floating after sometime searching for them, that was when he had been sixteen, now the twenty year old.

Taking another gulp of the hot coffee, the man stared out the window and watched the water hit. The candle in front of him illuminated his face which showed off the white skin of the man.

"Excuse me sir?" a lady with dark brown hair that made the light brown eyes of her stick out in a beautifully. "Would you like more?" he looked at her and smiled, nodded and went back to staring at the rain.

After waiting for his drink to come to the table he just stared until the sound of the door opening for a hooded man who walked in. with an angry sounding sigh he walked to where the man at the window sat.

"You took your time." The dark haired man said as he drank more coffee.

The hooded man took of his hood, the blond wavy hair fell and seemed to glow in the candle light. He had blue eyes that showed no sign of mercy nor care someone who was begging for their life. He just had a dead expressionless look and he sat down and stared at the dark hair man, who looked at the rain with eyes that seem to want to find a reason to be angry but just couldn't seemed to find the reason without wanting to cry from his parents dying from a flooding, a rain flooding.

"Fernando, why do you hate the rain?" The blonde haired man asked jokingly.

"For the last time, a child of flames hates water. " The man named Fernando said shifting his gaze towards the blonde haired man. "Daniel, what took you so long?"

Daniel the blonde haired man looked at Fernando intently. "It is raining, it's midnight, and I'm not a walking torch like you that can look around with light, nor have powers. Besides, my horse ran off as soon as a bolt of lightning hit the ground and thunder roared. So I've been walking for five miles, so excuse me!" Daniel said bored slightly.

"Ok, so what did Zachary say? Any news on the one who is stealing the royal crowns? And has he learned why they been doing it?" Fernando asked looking around at the several suspicious looking men who had drinks on the bar counter.

"No but apparently they are affiliated with the dark magic user Morgal. They are gathering certain crowns with specific gems in them. The purpose of taking them is what he doesn't know. Research at headquarters is in progress but they aren't sure what it's meant for." Daniel was uncomfortable, it wasn't like the air got cold but rather a bad feeling just hit him. "It worries me, what if they have something more sinister in plan. And I think he is trying to take the crowns, after we fold his plans back in the other kingdoms. But still I can't help but wonder about that book you read back four years ago. The one with two of each element coming to stop the darkness, and I heard about a girl who recently became queen of a kingdom that fits that description." Daniel said laying back on the booth's wooden seat.

"All I know Fernando, is that you have to guard Corona's if you don't… I don't want to find out what may happen." Fernando looked at Daniel with blank expression.

"I will, don't worry. Has any word come from the boss? Also I heard about the new recent queen… but I don't know. I know I'm one of those." Fernando said to Daniel.

"Well I know you are but we have to keep a look out for the other… chosen I guess. And as for the news about the boss, well no word. Why? Wait you aren't planning on leaving?"

It was clear Daniel was worried about his Fernando because they are friends and good friends at that.

"Yeah, I can't stay any longer. The boss wants to wage a war with Sirrana. Where the dark mage is said to have lived. The boss was having some issues with his brother Francis the king, and he wants me to be the leader of an army to fight. I don't want to be our boss's weapon. He may be a King but I will not fight a war that is pointless and a family issue. Besides if you even said you wouldn't fight something like that, and kill innocent people? I don't think so. And if I don't he will do something to my town." Fernando looked at his friend hoping for understanding.

"I will say you died defending the crown and succeeded but the man got away with critical injury." Daniel said smirking. Fernando smirked back and stood up.

"Thanks Daniel, I know that leaving isn't smart by any means or stretch of the imagination but I joined the guild to save lives not end them for no reason but selfishness." Fernando had took another drink of his coffee and let out a heavy sigh. "I should go to the kingdom, there is a ball in a week and I should go and guard the people there. I have the invitation the guild got." Fernando said flashing the white invitation card.

"You're not taking a lady friend?" Daniel asked with a mocking tone to his friend.

"I would but you would just tell me no." Fernando smirked at how he just made fun of his friend.

"Ha-ha, very funny. But it is a ball so you should really have asked Kayla. You and I both know that she likes you." Daniel said calling over the woman who served drinks before. Fernando had paid for his entrance and all the service, then more people came in looking for shelter. Daniel asked for some water and looked back at Fernando who put up his hood and sighed ready to leave.

"You know I don't like her like that." Fernando had stared at the candle and put a finger on it and smirked as the flames hugged his finger and was lifted up into the air. The candle still had the flames there lighting the table in front of the loner who was Daniel. Fernando had most of the flames on his finger, he had showed off his black finger cut gloves that had silver pellet-like half balls on his knuckles where the gloves had been cut seemingly purposefully. It was stylish but looked painful if anyone would gotten punched.

As he looked at the flames he waved his hand up and down making the flames dissipate. "I should go. Daniel it seem that this may be our final," before he could continue on his sentence, he was cut.

"No this won't be our last good bye. You aren't going to die or avoid you friends." Daniel looked at Fernando with a slight angered look.

"Fine. I guess we will meet someday, hopefully as friends still and not enemies if he finds out I'm still alive and left. And soon." With that Fernando headed out taking a blanket type of material.

* * *

On the boat Elsa slept calmly. The sunlight had started to bug her. She thought of how her dream was. It was about her family, not her mom and dad. But it was about her and Virgil, having a family. Elsa had got out of the bed that was in one of the cabins built in the ship, more specific in the upper deck.

She yawned with out stretched arms. Her hair let loose from her braid, today she decided to let it be and not braid it. Getting out of the bed Elsa had felt tipsy as she was still on boat. She took a moment to gain her balance before she moved. She then heard a knock. Three taps and she answered slightly annoyed.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked aloud blushing when she heard whose voice it was.

"Sorry I didn't know the kitten had her claws out." Virgil said laughing a little at the end outside.

"Sorry I'm still tired. Have we arrived?" Elsa asked putting on her casual dress, it was a sea green with lines around the waist.

Elsa walked to the door and opened it, the welcome crew is here." Virgil said.

Elsa walked to the door and opened it, the air flowed in making her hair fly slightly up.

"Whoa, you look beautiful." Virgil said stuttering as he walked backwards. Elsa smiled at the compliment making his blush deepen, and she blushed too.

"Well then, come on, let's get Anna, and Kristoff." Elsa, said as she had a saddened look, she had to leave Olaf and Sven but a magical talking snowman and a reindeer would fit in a ball, or another kingdom that didn't know of Elsa's ice powers.

As for Sven she couldn't have him roaming a kingdom they only been to for the first time.

"They are already awake and ready to go." Virgil shifted to the side showing Kristoff in casual wearing "fancy" clothes and Anna wearing a dress that was identical to Elsa's besides the color being a darker shade of green.

"Ready to meet our cousin?" Anna asked waving her hand.

Elsa walked up to Anna and smiled as she held her sister's hands. Virgil followed behind Elsa and the four of the walked to the plank that was going down to the docks. Elsa let go of her sister and said. "Ready as I will ever be Anna."

**Hope you like the chapter and I will write more as soon. Stay warmish and review! :)**


	8. Beauty on a boat

**Hey I need to just let you guys know that I am just doing a quick chapter for Frozen and I hope you guys like it. Right now this is Virgil's 3****rd**** person pov.**

_**Chapter 8: Beauty on a boat.**_

Virgil had never thought himself much of a handsome guy, but the women in Corona had wanted to argue on that. Just by the looks he was getting it was obvious he must be looking somewhat handsome that or they may be under some kind of spell that involves eyeing the ugliest guy in town. His self-esteem wasn't that high, after what his brothers had use to tell him; he was a freak and an ugly freak at that. Over time Virgil had begun to believe them, but when he met Elsa his mind began to wonder if he was handsome because the way she looked at him.

"Gah, she wouldn't like me, she's a Queen and I… I'm just some escort." He said silently under his breath as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. The Snow Queen was walking with her sister Anna by her side, she held her hands in front of her. He never really understood why she did that but it looked like she was nervous. Dang she looked like a goddess, no matter what she wore, whether she wore a black torn up dress or her pajamas; she looked fantastic.

Virgil had smiled slightly at Elsa and he turned to look at the guards, "So how long has um… Rapunzel been pregnant?" he asked.

"I can't say when she had conceived but I do know she announced it about a week before she sent out the invitations for the ball." The guard on the left said. Virgil nodded his head and said some mumbled sound, he was distracted again.

"Why didn't she come and greet us herself?" Virgil asked in a polite manner. "I mean with due respect."

He seemed to been spared the anger of a offended guard because he was met with a grunt and an explanation that she was checking on everything for the ball and she had saw the ship come in barley and sent down some guards.

* * *

It was an hour after the meeting with Rapunzel and her husband Eugene. Virgil had taken a walk around while Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff unpacked their things. Virgil had got a fishing rod from the ship, since he wanted to catch some fish during the boat trip to Corona he had brought one. As he walked to a small boat by the beach that he had rented from a fisherman, he noticed that no one seemed to be around. Other than that unsettling feeling he didn't really mind the lack of human life around him. It gave Virgil time to think, time to wonder reasons of his actions in the past.

Reflecting on his past and what he liked to do, the thoughts flowed into his head, he thought about the day he first met Elsa. Her eyes shining in the moonlight was beautiful, she stunning, so stunning he couldn't believe that he spoke so calmly. She was a kind Queen, she protected him when he didn't fight back against the townspeople. He also thought about the snow globe he gave her. When he had first seen her in the center of the city he had blushed, his cheeks red and his ice flowing around his hand. He had looked at her in shocked that a person like him actually existed.

He went to a store which was just about to close up for the day and bought a small snow globe. He had saw it had a figure that looked like Elsa and a man with his hair color and a child in the middle. The snow globe seemed to be made specifically for him; the man had talked to him about an old legend about a man capturing the heart of Arendelle's Queen. He offered his silver for payment but the shopkeeper had said it was for free, that since it was Anna's birthday he was giving a small item out for free. Later Virgil had given the snow globe to Elsa and he had saw that the two adults looking like Elsa and him.

"And where are you going?" Elsa's voice broke the silence out in the shore, Virgil had realized

Virgil had turned quickly and saw Elsa in a simple blue and white dress; Virgil had smiled and told he was going to fish by the shore and think.

Elsa was beautiful even in the simplest dresses. "Can I come?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't see why not. Do you fish?" Virgil asked.

"Not really. I just think getting in a boat with a friend would be nice." That felt like a punch. Virgil had been what the kids in his old country had said, 'friend zoned'. But even when she said the word friend, she hesitated. Maybe she liked him and was scared to mess up her newly established friendship with someone.

"Ha, ok then but you better not squeal when I reel in a fish." Virgil had said helping her into the small boat. It was a standard fishing boat that was about twenty feet long. It was docked fairly close to a wooden walk way that Elsa and Virgil made their way to.

"If you even can catch any." She responded with a laugh.

"Oh I see the Ice Queen has a sense of humor." He joked back.

"I do, just because I control the cold doesn't mean I am cold. Just means I freeze someone if they mess with me or my sister." Elsa said with a smile and a wink. She looked amazing with her hair down, like someone that was meant to be in heaven.

"You really love your sister." Virgil said as he untied the boat and let the sail down for the wind to push them.

"Of course I do, she's the only family I have left and the closest person who always been there for me." Elsa said sitting down on a little bench by the steering wheel.

"Well I am here for you too. I'll always be here for you Elsa." Virgil said. After which he regretted because she looked up at him with her brilliant blue eyes and blushed, that made everything awkward. He quickly said aloud, "Boy its beautiful day isn't it? Ready to fish?"

"You bet, but can you show me how to?" Elsa looked at him.

"Hmmm, maybe." Virgil teased with a playful smirk. That only served to make Elsa use her pouting face, she was adorable.

"Ok, ok, come here. You hold onto the line and pull back and… throw!" As he said that, Elsa launched the fishing line over about thirty feet. "Whoa, pretty good for your first time."

Elsa smiled at him widely, all he could seem to do was stare into her eyes. In her eyes the sense of wonder, joy, peace, and fun was inside dancing about as if she had never had this experience before, which she hadn't… at least the fishing.

"So do you like holding my hands?" Elsa said making Virgil blush and let go, he quickly apologized and bowed politely. "Its fine Virgil really don't worry. Oh! I think I got something!" Elsa screamed with joy as she tugged on the pole so hard that a huge silver fish had flew up into the open air and land on the boat.

"Jeez, you're strong!" Virgil stammered out with shock. He then broke out of his stupor and investigated the fish. "Hm… that's a perfect catch, maybe later we can cook it?"

"YES!" Elsa said, "I mean, ahem… yes I would love to have, um fish." That made Virgil laugh.

"Ok then fish it is." Virgil froze the fish in an ice block and put it in a wooden crate, the monster sized fish was about four feet long and at least weigh a hundred pounds, and how Elsa managed to launch a fish up like that he would never know. "So, let's keep going!"

"Yeah!" Elsa cheered out loud.

* * *

An hour past by so quickly, the boat's three crates where full of the fish that both Elsa and Virgil had caught, already they were running out of room and it was only noon.

"You want to go and get some lunch?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah lunch is sounding good." Replied Virgil, as if on cue his stomach decided to make a groaning sound that seemed to sound like a dragon.

"What was," As she was about finish Virgil quickly said 'nothing' with a red face.

"Anyway, let's go haul this over to the castle and get some lunch." Virgil said.

He went to the steering wheel and turned it to go back to port. After which he sat next to Elsa and talked.

"So…" he began trying to think of something to say.

"So…" She responded with an equal sound of confusion as to what to say.

"How did you like fishing?" He asked.

"It was amazing! I didn't expect to catch so much fish in an hour." She was clearly excited about.

"Yeah no kidding I thought there would be none." As he finished a large gust of wind blew knocking the waves against the boat causing Elsa to jump up and stumble. Just before she fell Virgil grabbed her hand but unfortunately he slipped on some water, he didn't want Elsa to get hurt so he turned his body allowing her to land on him as he connected with the wood. Once the boat stopped shaking from the waves Virgil had opened his eyes to find Elsa staring into his. She was nearly kissing him, he blushed and Elsa quickly got up and stuttered apologies.

"S-s-sorry!" she squeaked out.

"No I should be I, well I don't know. Let's blame the wind and water." He laughed and cursed himself silently in the head about how he shouldn't be falling in love with a royal.

"Oh, we're here." Elsa said. "Let's go I will get someone to help."

"Yeah I will stay here." Virgil said with a little disappointment.

"Or you can let me help out." A familiar voice spoke from the docks. It was Kristoff. "I can't believe you guys went fishing, and we haven't even checked out the city. It's like huge, a little bigger than Arendelle… ok more clustered, Arendelle just has more space and buildings."

"Where's Anna?" Elsa asked quickly.

"With Rapunzel." He replied.

"Haha, just in time. Yeah can you help with these crates?" Virgil said as he launched all three with ice pillars.

"Yeah they aren't that HEAVY! WHAT DID YOU CATCH?!" Kristoff tried to pick one up and seemed to fail.

"Lots of fish." Virgil and Elsa said in unison.

"Well jeez just blast them with ice so we can slide them to the castle." Kristoff complained but with good reason, Elsa froze the bottom and all three pushed the crates to the castle.

* * *

In the castle Virgil knocked on Elsa's door, "Come in." as he got permission he entered the room. It was bright as she had a balcony and curtains made of pink material given the room a pinkish tint.

"Hey Elsa? Um… sorry about the boat, I know it was awkward and you and I almost kissed. I would have liked to but… I mean." Virgil stuttered and blushed, he looked at Elsa who was tucked in her bed with her top half of her body sticking out, and she was reading a book with glasses on. He saw that she was still in a loose shirt, he blushed at the sight and quickly turned.

"Oh I'm uh I should."

"No don't go." She pleaded. "Its fine you don't have to apologize, I loved every moment on that boat, and it was nice and fun. So is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Virgil turned around, his red eyes looking into hers. "Oh, it's not that important… oh lunch is ready."

Elsa smiled at him with a beautiful smile that would have melt the heart of any man, Virgil was no exception. He felt comfortable around her, she quickly got out of bed after closing her book and thanked Virgil for letting her know and that if he would get out while she changes. He did so and waited, when she came out he smiled and the two walked down the hall to the dining room.

**Hope you guys, this was more of a filler chapter so sorry but the next one will be good. I apologize and have to let you know that I will post the next chapter in 2 weeks, I have two stories I am currently working on and not to mention final exams so I hope you understand. Please review.**

**Stay warmish.**


End file.
